Malicious Intentions
by Apathetic LambChoppi
Summary: Say hello to a psychotic, immoral Harry everyone! When our fav Potter grows up without any kind of conscience and becomes a powerful assassin known as Montresor, which side will gain his trust? Or will it be either? Read and find out! Make way for WBWL,Powerful,Evil,Crazy Harry with an angelic face to hide it all away. Never fear, this Harry will have no redemption in his future.
1. Prologue

**A.N.: More info on this story next chapter. For now, if you're squeamish about 'slight' gore, go ahead and click off.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_I may look happy, but honestly dear, the only way I will really smile is if you cut me ear to ear._

_- bring me the horizon_

* * *

><p>In the cold, dark streets of London sat the actual Boy-Who-Lived. Of course, no one actually knew this, for his brother was supposedly the Chosen One.<p>

At the moment, he was kneeling on the roof of one of the various clubs in the city, waiting for his prey to show itself.

The bright white moon shone on his sharp features, but for some reason he was still able to remain out of sight. Finally, the mudblood exited the building, his drunkenness obvious from his struggle to walk.

Two girls were hanging onto his arms, drunk as well. Harry smirked darkly to himself. He always preferred it when there were witnesses.

He took out his L115A3 AWM sniper rifle. (He never killed with his wand, just in case the Ministry ever got suspicious and tried to get involved. It took time for magical residue to fade.) It was pure black, with a green barrel. All of his bullets were a matching green, an Avada Kedavra green, which was his signature. He cocked it, and prepared to take his shot.

He had put many charms on his gun, since he wasn't about to rely on completely muggle weapons. That would be idiotic. It was charmed to never run out of bullets, as long as he still had some in his possession, for you can't make things appear completely out of thin air. It took too much time to constantly transfigure items around him into new bullets and never having to manually refill his gun had saved his life _many _times.

It was completely silent, with or without a silencer. Also, some of his bullets were spelled to be a bit more... _dramatic_. For example, all of his bullets were like little bombs, since he loved how the bodies blew up and parts were thrown everywhere from the force of his magic whenever he shot.

His more rare BB's (bomb bullets) blew up the entire body and those surrounding it. The mini-bombs just blew up parts of the body, like it would only take off your arm, or make your head explode. It made it so there was no chance of survival. He was getting paid for a job well-done after all.

This wizard, supposedly a part of the Wizengamot, was a muggle-lover and very influential. Based on his current..._situation_, he didn't seem like the most threatening sheep. _Yes_, Harry thought, _anyone who gets so drunk without protection is obviously an idiot_. _Who knew who could be trailing you?_

So, Harry took one shot to his greasy face, cackling in his head on how the two strippers reacted. Their blonde hair stained red like their whore lipstick. Their screams were pure bliss to him. But, like always, he couldn't dawdle, so he took his leave. Not one more thought wasted on how he just murdered a man in cold blood.


	2. What Terrible Parents

**Okay, let's get some basic info out of the way:**

**Full Summary: **Harry Potter, older brother to the _supposed _BWL, was abandoned by his parents at the tender age of 2, right after Jason was 'marked' by the Dark Lord. After major abuse at the hands of his new _family, _Harry escaped them and grew up to be a powerful, psychopathic assassin. With no conscience, an angelic face (not just for no reason, just so you know) and intellect rivaling the two Lord's he's decided to play with, which side will he join? Or will he be on no one's side but his own? Watch as Harry juggles with his own terrifying past, irritating do-gooders, and a hunger for power that may just overshadow Voldemort's own. Will he succeed, or will our Harry face the same fate he's gifted so many others?

**Disclaimer- Not going to repeat this because it's stupid and redundant. I don't own Harry Potter, otherwise I wouldn't live in a boring town in Ohio. I would be rich and wouldn't waste time on freaking fanfiction :) I only own this plotline, anything else is J.K Rowling's. Got it?**

**Warning: **This story is rated M for a reason. **I plan on incorporating some fucked up shit in this.** Harry is a psychopath just so you know and won't fall in love with some Light person and turn good. That isn't what this story is about. Also, later, you'll learn about his childhood, which is SERIOUSLY messed up. There will be cursing, lots of gory death, torture, rape (Not Harry raping people just so you know) and some other fucked up stuff.** If you can't read that, then ignore this story.** I'm not going to tone down my writing because you can't handle it. No offense intended, I just don't want to be reported, 'aight?

**Romance**: Okay...not sure about pairings. I **started out** wanting this to be a **Voldy/Harry fic**, but I've **started to think** that** gen** might be the way to go. As I get more in to the story, I **might put** up a **poll** on pairings. However, besides who Harry might/might not be with, **all other one's are canon**. Either way, **romance will NOT be a main part** to this story, and if I do have a part about it, it won't be fluffy and sweet. It'll be rough and pretty messed up. :) So no need to fear!

**How long**: I imagine that this story will go 15, maybe 16 chapters. I plan on writing a sequel- that's why this part won't be too long. The ending will come at a bad time.

**Abandon?**: I will NEVER abandon this story. No matter how long I take to update, it will never be abandoned. And if I ever lose myself in the story and don't know where to go, I will either tell you what I planned on making the ending or rewrite the whole thing. You can read this without being afraid I won't finish it.

**Jan. 9 2015 Update**: For people who have read this on my other account, I've made slight changes to why Harry's parents abandoned him. I realized I've been slightly bashing Lily for no reason. So I changed it a bit. I hate bashing. Rowling's character's are so real and actual person-like that you don't have to.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

What Terrible Parents

_We are who we are, they say. But from the moment we could understand what's happening, we realize, people never want you to be yourself- they just want to see the self that they want to see._

_- Chad M. Lagiza_

* * *

><p>After taking care of business, Harry calming walked to his black Jaguar and turned on the engine. It practically purred.<p>

Harry _could_ apparate, even though he was only 16, but he preferred driving. The feeling of being trapped reminded him of too many bad memories…

He drove down the streets at a speed much faster than the limit and went to his apartment. He lived on the richer side of town just because he never did like to live poorly. He was a man of comfort after all.

After pulling into the back parking area and warding his car with _notice-me-not_ charms and wards that didn't allow anyone to enter it besides himself, he walked up to his "home".

It wasn't huge, but it was very stylish, you could say. The walls were a dark purple embroidered with silver. The floor was covered in a dark wood with plush silver rugs littered in various places.

There was a kitchen, which had a more warm feeling to it. The floor was the same dark wood and the walls were a creamy color. He had regular appliances like a fridge, stove, and coffee maker.

Harry had always been a good cook, even though those skills had been wasted on the Dursley's. Now, he only treated himself.

In the back, down a short hallway, was his training room. It had many forms of exercise equipment and there was another door in that room leading to all his weapons. Of course that door was _very _carefully hidden and warded to the best of his ability. On the other side of that hallway was a small library where he kept all of his books. There was a desk where he could work and a small leather couch beside a large bay window where he sat to read.

His bedroom was dark teal and black. The bed was huge and had silk sheets. Harry was happy with his living quarters, even though that's all they were. His _home _had been gone for a very long time. However, he still liked the place because not only did it have everything he needed, but it was surrounded by muggles (not that he liked muggles, it's just that it's easier to _obliviate_ them than wizards) and had the strongest wards he could create, which were very strong indeed. Since Harry could feel magic, a skill he had learned long ago, he had almost become a Ward Master with only about half the effort another would have to put forth. It also helped that the one who taught him _had _been a Ward Master herself, but that's beside the point.

He took off all of his weapons and set them on the sink in his bathroom. He never went anywhere, even in his own home, without at least one gun and his wand. He slowly peeled off his black under armor turtleneck and leather pants. His dragon hide boots came off with them.

He dragged one delicate, slender hand through his curly raven-black locks. He looked into the mirror, taking in the face that didn't quite fit him. Silky hair curled under his sharp jawline in what most would think an adorable way.

Creamy white skin practically glowed, not a blemish in sight, besides the light pink scar that adorned his forehead. A small, straight nose and pink cupid's-bow lips made his face look even sweeter.

He had high cheekbones and hollowed cheeks that gave him that aristocratic look. Even though all of these features made up a beautiful picture, his eyes were what really popped.

They were a pure green with tiny flecks of a lighter, but more sickly, shade of green, that made them glow. Surrounding the green was a thin circle that was a dark blue, practically black. Long, black lashes did nothing but make them look even more vivid. All of this together completely masked what hid underneath. He looked angelic, but Harry was anything but an angel.

Harry had always been happy with his appearance. Not that he cared if he was handsome or not, it was just easier to manipulate if you had a nice face. He was tall, a nice 5'11, but his lithe build just made him look small, innocent. Along with his perfect, beautiful features, most wouldn't expect anything out of him.

No one suspected him to be an experienced killer with a psychopathic mind. All thought him harmless. Either way, Harry didn't really care. If his appearance helped him, then it was a tool that he was happy to have and take advantage of. Besides, it was oh so fun to watch someone's face change from confusion to absolute fear whenever he showed his true colors.

Harry grinned darkly, a grin that didn't fit his face at all, and went into the shower. It was quick and he walked gracefully to his bedroom. Tomorrow he had a meeting with someone named Lestrange. He had no idea what they wanted, and he could honestly say he didn't care.

Harry didn't really care about anything anymore. He just liked to kill, and kill he did.

* * *

><p>Lily Potter was a nice woman.<p>

Yes, she did leave her oldest son with her sister even though she knew she hated wizards.

Yes, she didn't actually _speak _to her boy, in person, until he was about seven years old, and that was only because he had been declared missing.

How was she supposed to know that it would all go wrong? So, in Lily's mind, she was still a nice woman.

Nonetheless, she had more important things to do. Harry Potter had been marked off as dead, even though it pained her so. James still hadn't forgiven her for what she had done, and she didn't think she would ever forgive herself either.

All she could do is make the world better for her other son, Jason. With auburn hair, a mix of his mother's and father's, and hazel eyes, he was an adorable boy that looked a lot like his father.

He was lightly muscled from years as a Quidditch chaser and did average in his classes. Not to mention he was the Boy-Who-Lived. Everyone knew was probably the strongest wizard in his generation, even though he hadn't really shown any powerful skills at this point. But, he was only 15 after all.

Dumbledore said that by the time he was 17, he would most likely be more powerful than even him. At this moment, he was upstairs playing with the Weasley's and a few other friends from Gryffindor house.

Lily couldn't have been happier for her sweet little boy. Her reminiscing was interrupted by her husband coming up behind her and whispering, "Come on love. We have an Order meeting to get to."

Lily turned and smiled at the only man she had ever loved. Both of their eyes glittered with feelings too powerful to explain with words and they apparated together, not knowing how bad things were going to get.

* * *

><p>"Heya Prongs! How're Prongslet and his friends?" Sirius yelled while pulling his best friend into a bear hug.<p>

Ever since that night when Voldemort marked Jason the two friends had become even closer, especially since both James and Lily had been so close to death.

"Fine Padfoot. Now what's with the meeting? I didn't think You-Know-Who had been doing anything lately."

"Yea, he hasn't. But _Snivellus_ heard that some of the Death Eaters are inviting another guy into the fold, supposedly a really powerful one. Since they'll all be in one place, we might be able to kill off- I mean _capture_ some of the most powerful Inner Circle members all at once."

James's eyebrows crinkled with worry. "What about this new guy? Why is he so powerful?"

"We don't know, but I guess he hasn't chosen a side yet, so he might fight with us." James's eyes lightened at the thought.

If a bunch of those bastards went to a meeting just for _one_ guy and the Light managed to get him, then they might have a chance to win without endangering Jason.

"Come on, there should be more information in the meeting. I, for one, am just excited to finally get a chance to take down dear Bellatrix."

Sirius's eyes were filled with sadistic glee. He playfully started rubbing his hands together like an evil genius.

"MWAHAHAHA!" James shoved him lightly and said, "Merlin Padfoot, people will start thinking you're psychotic."

"What if I am ickle James-y. What if I am." Sirius raised an eyebrow and dashed into the meeting room before James could shove him again.

He just shook his head lightly and grinned at his best friend's antics. Lily kissed her husband on the cheek, grinning as well. They both went inside the room, not knowing that this moment was when everything was set in motion.


	3. Meeting Destiny

**A.N.: Slight changes, but not enough that you have to reread this chapter, for those of you who read this on my previous account.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Meeting Destiny

_"I regularly comment on my desire to exploit my admirers or to kill babies and cute animals, and I don't even need to laugh or smile for people to think I am joking."_

_― M.E. Thomas, Confessions of a Sociopath: A Life Spent Hiding in Plain Sight_

* * *

><p>"Come in, come in! Let us get this meeting started shall we?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he beckoned all his former students forward.<p>

They all sat at a circular table. Those that were present were: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Lily Potter, Minerva Mcgonagall, and finally Albus Dumbledore himself.

"So what's the rub Headmaster? Who's the new player in town?"

"Patience Mr. Black. Wait for Severus to tell his tale." Dumbledore folded his old, wrinkled hands together and gave Snape an encouraging smile, not that he needed it.

"Of course, Headmaster." He sneered.

"Supposedly, there is a powerful assassin living in London. The Dark Lord has heard of his skills and has decided to have a..._chat_ with him. Tomorrow night at 8:30 P.M Bellatrix, the Lestrange brothers, Malfoy, and Barty Crouch Junior are going to meet him in some dark club called "The Ripper's Cauldron."'

"An assassin? How the hell are we supposed to get him on the Light side? He's probably as dark as they come!" Shacklebolt cried.

"He is also supposed to be very young. Not even 20. He could still be influenced to see the… _Light_." Snape mentally rolled his eyes at Shacklebolt's antics. Not everything was so black and white.

"Of course you are right Severus. He was most likely just forced into that line of work from not having any other way to survive." Albus's eyes glittered at the thought of saving another's soul like how he was not able to save poor Tom's. He would never forgive himself for making that dreadful mistake.

"What's he called?" Sirius asked.

"Most call him "Montresor". It's from one of Poe's short stories, _A Cask of Amontillado_." Everyone but Dumbledore stared at Snape with confusion.

"It's muggle literature you dolts. Do any of you actually_ read_?" James and Sirius both glared, but they all realized now was not the time to argue.

"Yes, hopefully we can help this poor young man before he's in Voldemort's clutches." They all shivered at the use of his name.

"I hope that all of you will be able to attend this mission. Minerva and myself will not, and if you need to stay with your son, Lily, or if this is not a good time Remus, that is perfectly fine. But having the opportunity to capture so many member's of Tom's Inner Circle is a top priority. We mustn't fail everyone. For all of our sake's."

* * *

><p>Harry woke up suddenly. He never had to set an alarm, for his inner clock was honed to perfection. Like always, he didn't dream. Ever since he let go of all of his feelings of fear and self-hatred, he never thought about what had happened to him ever again.<p>

He walked to his wardrobe, not making a single sound. He went to exercise like he always did in the mornings and then made some food for himself. After that, he went and read some of his books.

Since he was completely self-taught, he had to make sure to not slack off. Lately, he had been working on his languages. So far, he had mastered Latin, could speak German, read Greek, and also mastered Spanish. Right now he was learning Chinese. Speaking it wasn't so difficult, but writing it was quite a bit of work.

After reading about language, Potions, some Transfiguration, and of course, his favorite, Ancient Runes, he dressed for the meeting at 8:30. He allowed whoever it was to choose the time, but he chose the place. He had many allies in that club, and he would never go anywhere with anybody unless he was familiar with the area they were in.

It was precautionary, for who knew what they wanted from him? Harry was many things, but stupid wasn't one of them. He dressed in a pair of black slacks, a simple white shirt, and a soft leather jacket, with many enchantments geared towards protecting his body from unfriendly spells of course. He also wore his favorite pair of dragon-hide boots, black as well. He brushed his curly locks and equipped his wand and two handguns.

He wasn't about to carry around a huge sniper rifle, even though he would have preferred to. He also made sure to put on the standard knives and daggers. You could never be too careful. He walked slowly to his car; he was in no hurry, and drove off to what would be a turning point in his life.

* * *

><p>"Damn, We've been here for over 10 minutes! When is he gonna get here?" Crouch complained. His amber eyes and dirty-blonde hair didn't quite fit his crazed expression.<p>

"Patience, Barty," Malfoy drawled, "How do we know he isn't already here and just watching us? Hmmm?"

Barty looked around and his eyes widened comically.

"Don't tease the poor boy." Rudolphus chastised.

"Poor thing looks like he's about to have an aneurysm." Rabastian finished for him.

They both laughed together evilly.

"Now I wouldn't mind seeing that." Bella's rich brown eyes glittered with malice, her bosom heaving with excitement.

"Calm down pet. You can play with Wormtail once we get back to the Manor." Her husband wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Bella didn't once stop grinning.

All of a sudden they all felt a rush of dark magic similar to their Master's. While his was colder and reeked of more power, this magic was more seductive. It felt like a succubus; you knew it was bad, but it was so good you couldn't resist. They all breathed it in, just letting the dark magic play with and tease their own.

"It seems that you all should be a bit more paranoid then, because I've been here the whole time." A light, smooth voice washed over them just like the speaker's magic.

Bella, surprisingly, recovered first. "Good evening Mr. Montresor. It's a _pleasure_ to make your acquaintance."

Bella may have be insane, but that didn't make her any less intelligent. She knew now that they weren't just dealing with anyone. This man could be her lord. She wasn't about to mess this up for her real one.

"Please, my lady, the pleasure is all mine." He stepped out of the shadows, revealing his face for the first time.

He wore a devilish smirk that looked odd on his delicate features, but for some reason made him look all the more handsome. Bella was reminded of her own mental image of Lucifer immediately.

He took her hand and kissed it softly with light pink lips._ If I was ten years younger_…she thought to herself. He just grinned all the more, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Well, not that I haven't enjoyed all of your staring, but I believe we should get to business. Firstly, though, I would like to know who all I am speaking to. I believe that makes correspondence _ever_ so much easier."

He glided over to their booth and took a seat; back facing the wall. They could all tell that he had already warded the entire booth. If you tried you could taste the magic exuding from it.

Lucius decided to allow himself to stare for a moment. Since his great grandmother was part Veela, a terrible and not well-known mistake on his great-grandfather's part, he had always had the strange urge to look at pretty things, and had the tendency to breathe small sparks when angry, but that's beside the point. Right now, all Lucius could notice was that this boy was _pretty_. It's not like he had any kind of sexual feelings for him, but mixed with his power and beautiful body, Malfoy couldn't resist admiring that form for a few minutes.

"What about_ your_ name pretty boy? It's not like you're _actually_ named Montresor." Barty growled.

He was still angry about having been caught unawares. Silly child. Harry just _looked_ at him. It was odd to say the least. Any thoughts that they may have had that they weren't dealing with someone dangerous were abruptly thrown out the figurative window when his seemingly carefree and arrogant features morphed into a cold looking mask. Each one of them abruptly realized that this wasn't a mask at all. This was his _real_ face. At least, that's what they thought, and Harry had no interest in informing them of their false conclusions.

He was still beautiful, perhaps even more so, because now he looked dark. Now he looked _dangerous._

"You will know my name when I wish for it to be known, sir. You were the one's that called this meeting, therefore you owe_ me_ an explanation, not the other way around. I can leave right now. I do not owe you anything. Do not presume that I do, or I'll be forced to remove such silly thoughts out of your worthless head. Are we understood?"

Harry's voice was frigid and emotionless as spoke, a mirror to his blank face. At times the words he said felt as if they should have been spoken with anger or sarcasm, but none of them were. Everything he said was in a cool and calm monotone, those unnerving eyes never blinking. Suffice it to say, it was 10x scarier than anything they had ever heard or been faced with, besides their Lord of course. None of them doubted the threat he made at Crouch and they all, once again, realized that they weren't just dealing with anybody. They were dealing with someone on their Master's level, or at least someone around it.

"Of course." Lucius bowed his light-golden hair covered head respectfully. Harry's face abruptly changed. It was now back to the carefree and arrogant one. The only one not fearful was Bellatrix, and that was because she realized that this new player would be their key to victory.

_This is going to be so much fun_.

Harry caught her eye and grinned, if you could call it that. It was more of a baring of teeth and it was predatory, but it showed his agreement.

_Yes. What fun_.

* * *

><p>Yes! I've been wanting to write that for awhile. Hope it was dark enough for ya. :) Also, am I the only one who loves that Edgar story? Gives me chills. Thank you for the inspiration! I wasn't sure what I wanted to call Harry, but I wasn't going to do some stupid shit like Raven or Shadow. Too cliché.<p> 


	4. The Killer Within

**A.N.: No major changes here either guys. However, warnings for newbies are at the bottom. Look if you're particularly squeamish.**

Chapter 4

The Killer Within

_"Take your worst nightmares, and put my face to them."_

_-_Tommy Lynn Sells__

* * *

><p>"Seriously Sirius? Get the FUCK OFF." James exclaimed.<p>

"Yes I am so seriously serious. However, I am also named Sirius, like _seriously_." Sirius flicked his hand down and rolled his eyes in a very not-manly way.

"Seriously-I mean, just shut the fuck up Padfoot." Sirius just grinned in reply.

"How about you both shut the fuck up hmmm?" Snape growled.

"I concur!" Tonks said happily. The three enemies just stared at her in disbelief. She just continued smiling.

"Come on. We need to get to the club in time. Who knows how long we have before they scatter?" Moody whispered.

They all trudged onward, cloaking their obviously Light auras to the best of their ability. Overly Light and Dark wizards, or wizards who had practiced one type of magic or the other only, could sense when another wizard was partial to their opposite type of magic. Since most of them were overwhelmingly Light wizards, besides Snape and surprisingly Moody, in a _very _Dark area, they needed to hide.

They soon came upon an obnoxiously light-lit bar with the words "Ripper's Cauldron" written across the top. The letters were crimson-colored and seemed to have an inner glow, similar to fluorescent lights in the Muggle World.

"Come on. We need to see if they're there yet or not." Shacklebolt motioned them all inside and they all stood off in various positions, trying their best to look casual, and checked for familiar faces.

* * *

><p>"So you see, Mr. Montresor, it would be prudent of you to join our Lord. There is a war coming and it would be best if you choose<em> our<em> side."

Harry just wanted to laugh. Like he hadn't already thought of joining the Dark Lord? The only reason why he hadn't was because he refused to be anyone's servant. If Harry were to join with Voldemort he would either be paid or treated as a partner.

He didn't care how powerful he was; he would never let someone mark him. Never again.

All of a sudden Harry felt a wave of disgustingly Light magic with a tinge of dark and, dare he say it, werewolf? Harry felt the insane urge to giggle. The only werewolf that would be with the Light would be Remus Lupin. So, this must be the Order of the Phoenix. Did these Death Eaters really allow that group of idiots to learn of their plans? How pathetic.

Harry made sure to enhance his wards so it seemed like they were all still talking about their plans, or simply _very _easy to ignore, while he said, "I hate to cut this wonderful evening short, but we have company. In the Light variety. I would say to get your wands out, but I see you all already have. Good. Since I'm sure they have come for both you and me, I will fight with you. However, do not take this as an agreement. I will meet with your Lord, then make a decision on where my loyalties lie. We shall make arrangements at a later date."

Harry turned toward his favorite person in the small group.

"Care to play together Lady Lestrange? I have a feeling it would be most fun to be your dueling partner."

Bella smiled manically at Harry and he gave her a sadistic grin back.

_She's like a rabid dog…. I believe we shall be the best of friends_.

They all stood up smoothly, even Barty Crouch; he wasn't part of the Inner Circle for nothing. They prepared themselves and with a nod from each of them, Harry snapped his fingers and pandemonium ensued.

* * *

><p>The Order of the Phoenix members had been watching a man cloaked in black and many members of the Inner Circle talking for some time now. However, all of a sudden, it seemed like a false cover was ripped off of them.<p>

In their place were all the of Death Eater's with their wands raised and a boy, probably not more than 15 years old, with a face they would have never expected to see with a group of infamous Death Eaters.

The boy reeked of power and he slowly raised his wand arm. His face was disfigured with an evil expression promising death and pain. His Avada Kedavra green eyes glowed in the dark and he whispered something.

It seemed like everyone but the Order heard what he said, for all other customers exited the building quickly. The bartender nodded his head in the boy's direction in thanks and apparated out as well.

This all happened in a span of 3 seconds. Montresor then cocked his head, looking more like a child then he ever had before. His musical voice was filled with dark humor and was sweet like honey, almost too sweet. "Hello." Then it all went to hell.

Various spells went off from each side. Greens, dark reds, and purples in the form of dark curses came from Harry's side and bursts of yellow, blue, and red came from the other.

While the Death Eaters were a powerful force, Harry was a being all his own. His wand shot off various dark spells. He hadn't yet said the killing curse, but that was because you couldn't erase the memory of your wand if you cast an unforgivable for about two weeks. Spells that powerful left a residue that couldn't be removed easily.

So for now, Harry played nice. Besides, cutting curses were so much more fun. It seemed that somehow one of those damn Order members summoned back-up for there were now over 20 aurors inside the club.

For a moment the other Death Eater's seemed to despair, but Harry just smirked over his shoulder and whispered, "Not to worry my dearies. The more the merrier, right?"

Most of the time they would have just ignored anyone with such confidence, but they had felt the full extent of Harry's magic. There was no way they would lose tonight.

Bella grinned to her new favorite playmate and the Lestrange brother's both winked at him. Harry realized that even if he didn't join the Dark Lord, he had a feeling he would continue fraternizing with these dark wizards/witch.

Especially Ms. Bellatrix. Harry decided to forgo his wand and began shooting wizards with his guns. Heads, arms, and legs blew off everywhere and soon enough Harry was covered in blood and gore. He truly looked like some sort of demon, with his baring of teeth and eyes widened with sadistic glee.

He began to cackle, for he had never been in such a battle before. Yes, it was satisfying to kill one person at a time, but there were so many! And the screams were like an orchestra. So many different pitches and wonderfully varied lengths of shrieks.

One after another just randomly ending, which signified another had died, which always gave Harry a shiver down his spine. However, all the screams seemed to work together in harmony and Harry just wanted to sigh in complete and utter pleasure. So he did. And then he laughed some more and the cycle began again.

He could practically _taste_ the fear in the air. Fear of _him_. Yes…_this_ was what life was about. Unfortunately, soon all the backup aurors were killed and they were left with fighting the strongest Light people; Order members.

"Love, as much fun this has been, I need to take care of dear couzie." Bella bit Harry on the shoulder and kissed his cheek, staining it with blood from her latest victim. It seemed that Bella enjoyed ripping throats out…literally. Who knew?

"Of course my dear. We _will_ have to do this again." Bella just nodded vigorously in agreement and skipped away, cackling madly as she went.

Harry was soon faced with Shacklebolt, a supposedly very powerful auror. They dueled for a few minutes, but Harry soon became bored so he sent a cutting curse at his stomach.

Intestines and guts spilled to the ground and his eyes bugged out in a way Harry thought extremely funny. Harry raced up to him and held all of his organs in place. Green eyes bore down into fearful brown.

"Yes my dear _sweet _lamb. You feel that? That's your_ life_ slipping away." While Harry whispered all of this in a strangely in-awe tone, he gently lay the shocked auror to the ground. The screams and sounds of battle continued to echo around them, but to those two it seemed as if they were in their own little world.

"You're going to die tonight and there's nothing you can do about it." The complete and utter truth in that statement made Shacklebolt's eyes widen and mouth open as if he meant to say something, but nothing came out. All he managed to do was blink frequently and repeatedly open and close his lips. Lips stained with blood.

Harry then reached inside his chest, ripped out his heart, and showed it to Shacklebolt. Green eyes shone with something the dying man couldn't identify, but was completely terrified of, at the sight of the still-beating organ.

"You can survive 15 seconds without your heart Mr. Shacklebolt. I cannot _wait_ to see the lights leave your eyes."

They stared at each other, a single tear falling down the black man's cheek. Harry grinned, his eyes speaking of the insanity usually hidden within so many masks. Harry made sure to show his real self whenever he killed up close, for didn't any who were murdered so personally deserve to see their executioner's real face?

"Goodnight." Harry whispered, and his final breath was taken.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING<strong>: Battle scene, psychotic musings, and detailed character death. Gore too.


	5. First Impressions

Not too happy about this one I'm afraid- except for the ending. Hope you enjoy and sorry for the wait.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

First Impressions

"When the Fox hears the Rabbit scream he comes a-runnin', but not to help."

― Thomas Harris,_The Silence of the Lambs_

* * *

><p>It was beyond awful.<p>

It was hell.

His friends, people he had known for his whole _life_, dropped one by one. Screaming from their side and cackling from the other could be heard clearly.

The Death Eaters were like demons, and that boy, that _Montresor_, was Satan himself.

Like he would _ever_ come to the Light. There was no way that such an evil, twisted boy would ever fight for what's right.

All of a sudden it was over.

They had won. And they were going to die.

_They were going to __**die.**_

And the fear was so overwhelming that for a moment he was just shocked. It couldn't be true. Life couldn't end on the dirty ground of a fucking _bar_.

But then that painfully innocent, boyish face came into focus. His big, too-green eyes blinked owlishly for a moment and red rubies dripped from his perfectly curved brow. His small, pink lips formed words that he and the others would never remember hearing. Then it all went black and they were gone.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing Montresor?" Lucius asked.<p>

For some reason the boy had obliviated all the remaining Order members.

"What do you think I'm doing Lucius?" Harry made sure to hold out the "s" in his name to make the man shiver. And strode over so he was right in Malfoy's face.

"For one, I'm saving my hide. If Dumbledore were to find out all his favorite minions were killed off when they came after me then I would be blamed. I have no interest in having one of the world's most powerful wizards of this time after my ass. Especially since I'm not even sure if I want to join the Dark Lord. I don't need both of them after me." Harry took one elegantly shaped finger a licked the remaining drops of blood off of it, painting his pink lips crimson.

"Also, have you ever thought of putting a tracking charm on one of the members before you killed them? Follow them home and see where they go? Like bread crumbs from Hansel and Gretel. If they are using the _Fidelius_ charm just _Imperio_ them into telling. It's that simple children."

By the time Harry's speech was over Barty was red in the face with outrage, Bella was still kill-happy, and Malfoy/the Lestranges had contemplating looks upon their faces. Rodolphus finally answered with, "A very good plan, one the Dark Lord himself came up with. However, the old coot has put some sort of secrecy charm on all who know the location. They cannot speak or write of it without permission of the secret keeper-"

"Which is Dumbledore. Of course. I apologize for patronizing you." Harry didn't look too sorry.

"However, there is no reason why you can't still put a tracking charm on them. It would help when knowing if they're onto you or not. You could also see when they're meeting."

"Yes...You're right. We'll let them live." Rabastian mumbled.

"Well...as much fun as this has been," Harry said while waving his wand and causing all the bodies and blood to disappear. Bella pouted in the back, for she had been prodding one of the many dead bodies.

"I really must be off. I have other deals to make, more contracts to fulfill." Before Harry could completely make his exit, Lucius handed him a small black chain.

"This is timed to portkey you to our Lord's manor at 6:00 tomorrow night. I would suggest going for there will be consequen-."

"And I would suggest keeping threats you couldn't _possibly _carry through out of this equation. I assure you, you _will_ regret it." Harry gracefully left the building and whispered so faintly they could barely hear it.

"See you at six."

* * *

><p><em>What the hell is going on?<em> James slowly opened his eyes and saw what seemed to be an alley around him.

"Lily? Padfoot? Moony? Are you guys alright?" James tried to raise his head, but found it to be too difficult.

"Yeah, we're fine. Feel like I've been hit five times in the face with a bludger then ran over by the Knight Bus though. If you can call that 'fine' I mean."

All of a sudden memories came rushing back to each of them. Fighting with the Death Eaters, dozens of Aurors being murdered, Kingsley being killed viciously by Bellatrix, and finally all the Death Eaters grunting in pain from their marks and apparating out of the club.

"Do any of you remember what happened to Montresor? I can barely remember how he looked, let alone where he went. Was he part of the fighting?"

"I don't remember him ever showing his face James. I just remember him running out of the club once the fighting started. I don't think he's sided with the dark quite yet. We might still have a chance."

"I just can't believe Kingsley is dead. I swear I'll kill that bitch!" Sirius yelled.

"Come on, we need to get back to headquarters. Everyone is going to want to know what happened."

"What happened is that we got our freaking _asses_ kicked. The shame!"

"Quiet Sirius. Since we attacked them before they finished their meeting, chances are they'll have another one. Next time we'll be more prepared. We just need patience."

Then they all apparated out. No idea that bright green orbs had watched their every move.

* * *

><p>After Harry had went home, he had gone through his usual activities, and was now sitting in his library, thinking about what side he should choose.<p>

_If I don't pick a side, both the Light and Dark will be after me…I'm_ _going to have to choose one or the other._ _Being neutral is sadly no longer an option._

Harry felt the urge to throw something, because he had never wanted to be involved in this war, but he had too much control over himself to do such a silly thing.

He stood up and strode over to one of his large bay windows and watched the night sky; his shoulders tense with indecision.

_But killing all those people was SO much fun. Maybe this is for the best._ _Besides, with my help, the war will end quickly and I'll be in a place of power. I do love power_. _Besides, I'm sure the Dark Lord will pay a hefty sum for my services._

Despite his decision being made, no sign of it shown on his moon-lit features. However, his eyes told a different story than his maskless face.

His eyes glowed with the thirst for blood and spoke of death and pain. But they also looked cold, a cold you only saw in the killed- or the would-be killer.

* * *

><p>Harry had had another dreamless night, but that had been the norm since he was 9 years old.<p>

Last night he killed again. He had received over 10,000 galleons for it; a pretty great haul for only one woman. However, the personal kills always brought in more money, so it was to be expected. She was a pretty little thing too, with an impish face and light blue eyes. It had been fun watching her scream as she lost all of her appendages. Something his contracter had specified for. And people called _him _bloodthirsty.

Today, Harry didn't have anything to do, besides go to that meeting at 6:00. Unlike most, who would have been nervous about meeting one of the most powerful wizards of all time, Harry was perfectly calm.

The whole day had been pretty fruitful- got some cash, learned some new spells, threatened some lackies that had gotten a bit too confident about their own kills and tried to take his own, etc. He actually almost forgot about going to the meeting, but Harry rarely forgot anything. What with having an close to-eidetic memory nothing was ever lost within his mind.

He went to his wardrobe and pulled on his usual outfit. A pair of black slacks, neither loose or tight, a dark blue shirt, and his favorite black leather jacket which had built-in heating charms and defensive charms. He strapped in his usual weaponry and his wand.

Since his hair was not long enough to be pulled back he let his boyish curls frame his face. No matter how much he pushed them back, they refused to not curl around his jawline in the most adorable fashion. Seems he would have to gain the Dark Lord's respect the hard way. Harry sighed and grabbed onto the portkey. 5...4...3...2...1...and he was gone.

* * *

><p>The Dark Lord felt him the second he port keyed in. Even a squib probably could if they tried hard enough.<p>

He had heard of this assassin for quite some time now. With deadly accuracy and no conscience, he was the perfect killer.

But no one, _no one_ spoke of how much raw power he possessed.

It was oh so dark and absolutely _delicious_. Voldemort just breathed it in and felt it curl around his own magic.

It tested and tasted it. Soon enough, it seemed that it deemed his magic satisfactory and the magic seeped into his own. Voldemort would have sighed in pleasure if he were a lesser man.

Never had he felt magic that was so much like his own, yet completely different. He knew now that he had to have this boy. If he couldn't, then no one would.

* * *

><p>Harry felt the Dark Lord's magic almost immediately. He now knew why so many followed this man.<p>

His magic, it was _unreal_. Harry almost lost himself in it, key word _almost_.

He just let his own magic lead him to where Voldemort was. Harry found himself in front of two large black doors with snakes engraved everywhere.

_Whatever fits your fancy I suppose._

Harry didn't bother knocking. He knew the Dark Lord could tell where he was. Besides, he wanted to get this meeting over and done with. For some reason he was craving some hot chocolate….

He stepped inside and bowed his waist down at a respectable angle. He didn't care if Voldemort expected him to go on his knees, he would never do that for _anyone._

Without looking up he whispered in his light melodic voice, "Good evening Lord Voldemort. May I say it's a _true_ pleasure to finally meet you." His voice echoed with his magic, for Voldemort's was making it a bit restless. He needed to go torture someone.

"Yes. I've heard much about you my little assassin. I do hope that it's all true."

Harry decided to look up now. He slowly lifted his upper body and cracked his back. He ran a thin-fingered hand through his boyish curls and grinned sharply at the Dark Lord. He tipped and cocked his head to the left and whispered, "Oh I assure you _my Lord_. Everything and more is true about _this_ little assassin."

Lord Voldemort's deep chuckle echoed throughout the room. "I see. Well, let's get to business shall we?"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the boring parts. Not the most exciting chappie. Fidelius Charm: I'm pretending that Dumbledore added the part where only the secret keeper can tell and whatnot. Otherwise, no reason for the others to live, or more like Harry not being able to bullshit a reason for saving his own ass. Just a little non-canon extra.<p>

Btw shout outs to the wonderful reviewers. You make me keep writing!

harrypotterfan1977- Thanks for the review! I'll update the rest of my chapters later. Hope this one isn't too horrid. :)

mizzrazz72- In a way yes, this is Lily's fault. Its also James's, Dumbledore's, everyone else, etc. I didn't mean to make her so horrible, but know that even the kindest of characters can make fatal mistakes. I'm not trying to bash. Later you'll see that her seemingly blaise attitude about Harry's death is a complete facade.

To both delenda est c and Dedicated4reading- Thanks for your review. :) Even small ones mean a whole bunch.

AnaBrest15- I'm afraid I can't speak/read Spanish, but google translate is a wonderful tool. :) I'm debating on whether I want romance between Harry and Voldemort or not...however, even if I DID, both would still stay as badass and mean as they are now. This isn't about romance, just look at the genre. Even though I kind of made it seem like Voldemort wants Harry, that's because when I first wrote this I WAS going to have HP/LV slash, but also because Voldemort is a power hungry bastard. Just know that if there were any sexual feelings, it wouldn't be focused on that and it wouldn't happen until later. Hope you continue reading anyways! :)


	6. New Findings

Again, not my best, but not my worst. Remember, not all is what it seems my pretties.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

New Findings

"A good friend will help you plant your tulips. A great friend will help you plant a gun on the unarmed intruder you just shot."

― Brian P. Cleary

* * *

><p>James had been having a wonderful day.<p>

Jason ended up getting 6 OWLS, You-Know-Who hadn't attacked anyone in over a month, and Lily and him were getting along better than ever. Said woman wrapped her slender arms around him and pulled him into her warm embrace.

"What is it love? Is something the matter?"

James twisted so they were facing each other, hazel eye to brilliant green.

"No, nothing at all." He leaned in for a kiss, for how could he ever resist Lily Potter's delectable lips?, when they were interrupted by a floo call by the one and only,

"Prongs, you menace! Seduce your wife later, we have an Order meeting to get to!"

Both James and Lily rolled their eyes and James leaned down for a quick peck. They both quickly flooed to headquarters, wondering why on earth they needed to be there at this time of night.

"What's going on Headmaster? I didn't think You-Know-Who had been active lately."

Everyone took their seats at the circular table, one chair obviously empty, marking the place of a dear friend who had passed.

"We've come across some new information. It seems to be that our young Montresor rejected Tom's invitation. Severus, tell everyone what happened exactly."

Everyone looked toward the man himself and took in his..._less_ than perfect appearance. With his pale skin whiter and more sickly looking than ever and slight tremors wracking through his entire body, it was obvious that Snape had undergone at least a few minutes of the _Cruciatus_ curse. There was a light sheen of sweat over his brow and his black eyes lacked their usual fire.

"After Montresor arrived at 6:00 he talked with the Dark Lord for some time. All of a sudden the Dark Lord's magic became extremely angry. There were sounds of dueling and a man, I'm assuming Montresor, came running down the halls. He was too quick to catch and he managed to get out of the Manor before the Dark Lord could kill him. Afterwards, anyone that could have stopped Montresor was put under the _Cruciatus_ curse, then sent away. I don't know what the man did, but whatever it was, I pray the Dark Lord never finds him. Death will be a gift after _he_ is through with him."

Everyone sat in silence for a moment. James and Sirius would never admit it, but at that moment they realized what all Snape actually _did_ for the Order. Their sentimental thoughts were interrupted with Snape's eyes coming back to life and him saying, "On his way out, I managed to put a tracking charm on him. Since he has refused the Dark Lord and he'll be after him, I have no doubt Montresor will choose the Light to join. Otherwise, the poor man won't survive."

Everyone brightened at that news. If Montresor could escape You-Know-Who in his own home then he would be an invaluable asset.

"Do you have any idea his age? Did you get a look at his face?" Dumbledore asked in his normal grandfatherly fashion. Snape sneered at his attitude but answered without complaint.

"No. But I would say his early thirties. Enough time to become skilled at what he does, but still youthful enough to move around easily."

"Alright Severus. Tomorrow evening we should confront this _Montresor_. I have no doubt that Voldemort is already looking for him. Hopefully we can save him before it's too late."

* * *

><p>Harry was just relaxing at home when he sensed other magical auras in the vicinity. Before he could even put up extra wards, at least five wizards forced themselves into his apartment.<p>

Harry leaped up, not looking flustered in the slightest. While pulling the gun out of his back pocket Harry chastised, "You know, boys and girls, it's not nice to enter a house without knocking first. Do I need to teach you all a lesson?" Harry cocked his head to the right like a bird and grinned evilly. The leader, or so it seemed, growled.

"No one defies our Lord so openly. He deserves your utmost respect you dirty _Mudblood_."

Harry stared at him for a moment, Avada Kedavra green eyes betraying nothing. Then his bow shaped lips slowly stretched into a grin; an innocent looking grin, until you saw his eyes. They were like an icy tundra.

"I assure you, _boy, _that my blood is nothing you need concern yourself with. Now, what is it that you wanted exactly?" He took one step forward and it all went to hell.

Again.

* * *

><p>"So, tell me again why we need to sneak up on this guy? I thought we were gonna talk to the bloke, not <em>murder<em> him." Sirius grumbled.

"Are you that much of a dolt Black? Constant vigilance I always say! How can we know how he'll react?" Mad-eye glared at them all and wagged his finger in a very condescending fashion. "How you all became Aurors I'll never know…"

"But he denied You-Know-Who! Why wouldn't he be cool with us?"

"The world isn't divided into good people and Death Eaters you twit. He could just not want to live under the Dark Lord's thumb. It means nothing on whether his loyalties lie with the dark or the light." Snape sneered.

"Right you are my boy. However, I have a feeling our young Montresor will join the right side." Dumbledore appeared out of no where.

"We are here." Snape mumbled while checking the time. It was 8:43 P.M. _The man should still be awake, _Snape thought.

Then, out of the blue, one of the apartments on the top floor blew up and a man came falling out of a window with 5 men running after him. He jumped onto another roof, but was caught in the back with a red-looking curse. Dumbledore and the rest of the Order quickly apparated up to the roof and fought off the remaining Death Eaters.

It wasn't too hard; they were all lower level ones. After Tonks apparated them to the Ministry, everyone went to what they hoped to be a still-breathing Montresor.

The man seemed to be curled up in on himself, but Dumbledore quickly turned him over. The sight that they were met with astonished them all.

Black-as-night curls matted with dirt and pale unblemished skin appeared sickly in the darkness. His muscles could be seen clenched under tight black clothing. A few drops of blood fell from the boy's pink lips. He was a rather pathetic sight, but that wasn't what worried all the Order members.

No, what truly troubled them was the fact that this _boy_ could be no older than 15. This was no man, but a child. Dumbledore recovered first and took the poor boy in his arms. He apparated to headquarters along with everyone else, conflicted thoughts buzzing through their minds.


	7. Intentions

A few changes for those who have read before. Mostly just taking out the annoying adjectives on how hot Harry is. :D Probably the most notable improvement. Haha.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Intentions

_"I try to keep in mind" I recite dryly as I run the front sight of my pistol over his face, "that my life is only as significant, as I am to the lives of others." He's sobbing and won't look up from the floor so I lean close to his ear and ask softly, "Would you say that I'm significant to your life?"_

_― Dennis Sharpe, Blood & Spirits_

* * *

><p>Harry woke up and was alert immediately. He forced open sleepy lids, pulled at aching muscles, and took in his surroundings with sharp eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he was in some sort of infirmary.<p>

_Of course_. Harry thought while getting up. _Once the Order members defeated those Death Eaters they took me back to their headquarters. They must have treated me here._

Harry flexed his arms and made his way to what looked to be a bathroom. He quickly washed, for Harry detested the grimy feeling that too may s_courgifys _left on a person, and wandlessly _accioed_ all of his clothing. Harry couldn't help but lightly laugh when they came to him unhindered.

_I can't believe no one warded my bag. At least I can safely assume I'm not considered an enemy and/or prisoner. Or they don't think I'm capable of wandless magic. Not that it matters either way of course._

He pulled out a fresh pair of jeans and a royal purple long-sleeved shirt. He always kept a fresh set of clothes with him just in case he was ever in this type of situation, which had just happened to pay off. He slipped on his black dragon-hide boots which the others had been kind enough to leave with him and went to see which weapons they took. Like he expected, all his guns and knives were gone.

_At least they aren't __**that**__ stupid. For a moment I thought both sides may have been playing a joke on me, or some sort of test. My wand is also missing. No matter, once I show I'm not a threat they'll return it to me._

Harry grinned to himself and was sad to see there weren't any wards on the door. He would've loved to try his hand at taking down Light wards wandlessly.

_Pity_. _I do hope the rest of my time here isn't as dreadfully predictable. _He chucked to himself while stroking the his new black wrist band with a snake-shaped symbol in the center that he now wore on his right wrist and calmly left the room.

* * *

><p>"When should we expect him up Albus?" McGonagall asked politely.<p>

"In the next few hours or so I expect. Not that I'm an expert in such matters. What say you Severus?"

Snape had been digging at his yellowed finger nails with the usual grimace on his face when he heard his name called. He slowly lifted his greasy black-haired head and said quietly, "An hour if not less actually. His magic did most of the work for me when I began to heal him. I suspect if we left him on the roof he would have healed on his own in a matter of days."

"He's truly that powerful then?"

"Definitely." At that moment the Marauders and Lily entered the room.

"So, how's the kid?" Sirius asked.

"Quite well actually Mr. Black. We should get answers to our many questions in just under an hour." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"What I'm wondering is how a boy our own son's age could be out assassinating people! You must have made some mistake Headmaster. There's absolutely no way!" Lily cried.

"Yea, there's no way a 15 year old could be so infamous. Do you think that maybe it was the kid's dad that's named Montresor?"

"Don't worry yourselves. Soon, all of our questions shall be answered."

"Besides," Snape drawled. "do you truly think that the Dark Lord would send his men out to the wrong person? No, that _boy_ as you all call him, is dangerous. All because he has an innocent face doesn't mean that he is any less lethal."

"Yes, we must all be on our toes." Dumbledore nodded solemnly. Lily and James left the room soon after, wanting to spend some more time with their son. The rest sat there quietly for a moment when they heard someone coming out of the fireplace.

"Wotcher guys! Sorry for the hold-up. Paper work and all." Tonks yelled while tripping over a chair leg. "All of the guys now have their own personalized cell in Azkaban."

"Excellent Nymphadora. Now, about what we are going to do-" Everyone abruptly stopped and turned to the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Excuse me," A young, soft voice whispered. "I'm sorry for intruding, but I would very much like to know where exactly I am, and who you all are, if you don't mind."

The figure in the doorway was leaning slightly and had his head tipped and cocked slightly in a curious and very young-looking fashion. His legs were crossed at the ankle and small pale hands were wrapped together behind his back. Thinly arched eyebrows formed a small frown in the center of his forehead and his lips were pursed. He could be the poster-boy for innocent curiosity.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm merely confused, that's all." Those small lips curled into a bashful smile and bright white teeth shone. Albus, unsurprisingly, recovered first.

"Of course my boy! No wonder you're confused. Waking up in an unknown area and all. Please, come and sit down." The seemingly short body straightened itself and strode over to the table carefully. He took a seat and leaned forward, his chin resting in the heels of long-fingered hands.

"Firstly, I would like to thank you all for your assistance. Not only did you take care of those who attacked me, but you sheltered and healed me. Not many would have taken the time to do this." He tipped his head forward and a slight blush lit his shallow cheeks.

"There is nothing to thank. However, if you are willing, we would like to ask you some questions. Would that be alright?" The youthful boy's eyes brightened at the thought of repaying the people who helped him so much and nodded his head slightly, one stray curl falling over his right eye.

"Of course sir. I would love to answer any and all questions you have."

* * *

><p>Jesus fucking Christ this is just too good.<p>

Harry had always been a great actor. What with having no emotions, it was easy to lie. It was _actually_ easier to lie than to tell the truth. But, at this moment, it was almost too hard not to laugh.

These Light players actually thought he could be a good little assassin and work for them! It was just…precious.

His inner cackling was interrupted when the powerful old man asked, "Well, our first question is, did you truly kill all those people, my boy? If so, why on earth did you do it?"

Of course he had planned for these type of questions, what with his background, but even now he rethought on what he wanted to do. He'd have to play this game until the end of the war, and pretending to be a perfect little boy got tiring_ very_ quickly.

However, with one glance at the twinkle in the eldest wizard's eye and the glares from all the others around him, he knew exactly what mask he should wear.

He made himself grimace slightly and hardened his eyes and mouth a bit, making it look as if the question bothered him.

"I-yes. I _did_ do those things. I did what I had to do to survive sir. I regret some of the people I..._killed_. But some of them were just as terrible as the current Dark Lord. Those, I do not, and will never regret." He leaned back and looked to see what his words caused.

While the others thought over his words, he slid his eyes over the many faces in the room.

Albus Dumbledore, of course, a very powerful wizard. I'll have to watch myself with that one. I'm powerful, but I'm not on his level yet. That type of power comes with time.

There's Minerva McGonagall. Again, a powerful witch, but not as powerful as either Dumbledore or the Dark Lord. I could defeat her, she is no threat.

Then there were a few Aurors that he didn't even take the time to consider. Harry was undoubtedly more powerful than all of them combined. There was Severus Snape that he needed to consider though. Potion's Master and double-agent extraordinaire.

Best to nip that in the butt as soon as possible.

Their questions continued from there, but the last few were what caught Harry's attention.

"What exactly happened between you and Voldemort, my boy?" Hmmm. Easy that one.

"I said no. I will not work with someone so bent on destroying an entire race. Even though I don't care for them too much, they're still people. We can't judge an entire group of people just because a few of them are bad. That's like judging the whole wizarding world on how the Dark Lord acts." Dumbledore's eyes just twinkled and nodded in agreement.

Of course you agree, you probably feel the exact same way as I do. Except on a few of my darker opinions anyway. It's the only logical way to think about it.

Then, the famous Auror Black asked suspiciously, "Now, why on earth would you call him the Dark Lord? Only his Death Eaters ever call him that."

Harry just wanted to laugh, but that would be a bit too much like his actual character. So instead, he just put on a frustrated mask.

"First of all, I'm never going to call him You-Know-Who or any of that rubbish. That's for the fearful. I'm also not going to call him Voldemort. Not because I'm afraid. Merely for respect."

Black pshed and leaned back in his seat. "Sounds to me like you're a Death Eater all right."

Harry's eyes narrowed a fraction in annoyance, and that he didn't need to fake.

"I don't need to be a Death Eater to respect the Dark Lord. He's an incredibly powerful man. He did come back from the dead after all. I'm not on his power level, and neither are you by the way, therefore, I do not have the right to call him by his own given name. The only person in this room with that right is you, sir." Harry nodded towards Albus old man's eyes just twinkled even more.

Harry wasn't stupid. He truly did believe all those things. Both men were extremely powerful and he didn't pretend to be on their level. If he had been, he wouldn't have picked a side in the first place. No, both men were to be respected and wary of. Even though he didn't quite see eye to eye with Dumbledore, he was high on Harry's list of people to kill, which was a compliment in Harry's opinion. If he was going to get anything out of this war Dumbledore would have to die. It wasn't anything personal; he just wanted power.

"Is that why you haven't called me by my name Montresor?"

"Yes sir, I don't have the right to call you by your given name." By that point Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling much more than normal.

He must use magic to get that effect. There's no way in hell that's natural. Black now looked appeased.

I knew he wasn't completely stupid, but his blatant hate is going to get him killed.

Harry got up to leave, but Dumbledore just shook his old, whitened head.

"I have one more question my boy." Harry nodded his acknowledgment. Already guessing what exactly he wanted to know. "What is your real name?"

* * *

><p>Not my best or worst. The better ones come later. Please share your thoughts and Happy Valentine's Day! Sorry for not updating in forever by the way. *sheepish look*<p> 


	8. Choosing Sides

I actually like this chapter and the ones after it, so if you thought any of the ones before this were crap, don't worry about this one. :) Its pretty good. Also, I would like to apologize if any of your reviews went unanswered. I've started doing them over PM, but if I ever happen to miss one, know that I DO appreciate it, but sometimes I just miss one. Happy Valentine's Day, hope everyone got sex ;D and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, the next two chapters are awesome too and may be coming sometime later today if I'm in the mood or a long time from now. Sorry for the sporadic updates; school is hectic. Once May comes around I should be updating more often and regularly, that's when summer starts. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Choosing Sides

"The hottest places in hell are reserved for those who, in times of great moral crisis, maintain their neutrality."

― John F. Kennedy

* * *

><p>A name.<p>

It's what you are really. When you think of a person as a whole, you don't just think of their deeds, or their personality traits. You don't even think of their associates. You think "so and so is this" or "so and so did this".

That 'so and so' is the _name._

There is power with a name. Your name is _who you are. _That's why every mask needs a different one.

"Julian. Julian LaFaye." His rich voice sounded through the whole room and everyone watched as he gave a graceful bow, his eyes bright and an honest smile on his face.

The picture of innocence. Just what he needed to be.

Yes, this was one of his most useful facades. No one expected that angelic face to smile with just the hint of white teeth while _ripping your heart out_ and biting into it like an apple. All the while smiling.

He straightened out again and whispered as if it were some sort of special secret, "I give you my true name in the strictest confidence, not many know of it." _Only because I kill them before they have a chance to tell._

_"_I trust none of you will scream it out in the streets of London then, yes?" A few nods were given and Julian gave another blinding smile.

Not a hint of the inner feelings of this _monster_, for there was no other word for him, were shown in those seemingly clear, honest green eyes. For within, there was nothing. Nothing but darkness and love for death. But maybe, just maybe, it would all change.

For the better or worse, that remains unclear.

* * *

><p>Snape couldn't believe the young boy they had spoken too.<p>

He reminded Snape of _someone_. He just didn't know who. For a minute he had thought it was the Dark Lord. But then he realized that if anything, this boy was even _more _dangerous than Voldemort.

The boy was intelligent and observant, but also acted like a 16 year old boy. However, at the same time he was very mature and you couldn't help but sympathize with his situation, even though Snape had seen what types of murders the boy committed. There was no remorse in those killings. Either they were enjoyed, or there wasn't any feeling given during.

No, this boy was crafty. Snape couldn't read him at all and that, dare he say it, _scared _him. His "Lord" had always been straightforward about what he did. That's what made him so formidable. You went to him knowing _exactly _what he would do to you, but you still did because you craved the power, confidence, and intelligence he possessed. Julian was a mixture of the old coot and Voldemort in a way. He was dark, dangerous, and charming like the Dark Lord, yet was manipulative and put on an innocent and oblivious mask like Dumbledore. It was an awful combination, for anyone against him at least, but the worst thing was that he didn't even _know _if his speculations were correct or not. It was infuriating.

This boy though... he was one that Snape didn't understand. Why would someone with such obviously dark magic want to join Dumbledore? It just didn't make sense. His musings were interrupted by said boy coming up behind him and tapping him on the arm lightly. His pale skin practically glowed in the dark.

"Excuse me, Mr. Snape. I don't wish to disturb you, but I have a few questions I need to ask you. Would you mind following me to a more _private _area?" Even though the words themselves sounded suspicious, the boy's face just looked so innocent…. Snape couldn't believe his own thoughts.

This boy was not some sort of devil incarnate hidden behind a well-crafted mask! No one, let alone a _teenager,_ was that collected! No, this boy was just like any other of the many snot-nosed dunderheads at Hogwarts, just a bit more mature and respectful.

Snape nodded in agreement and followed the boy, having to walk a bit faster to catch up with his long strides. Once they were in one of the many empty rooms of headquarters, Julian, unknowingly to Snape, locked the door and set up many wards and charms. One of those being that any word spoken within the room while they were both inside could not be repeated or legitimized out of Snape's head. It was a very useful piece of _parselmagic._

Julian decided to shred his mask down to the one closest to his real face. He didn't _like _to pretend so much, but he also didn't enjoy showing himself. This mask was the closest one to his actual personality, not that he really had one, so it didn't stress him out. Julian turned around and transfigured a piece of paper and some book on Potions into two comfortable armchairs. He motioned his arm for Snape to sit down and he did while shoving his amazement at the boy's transfiguration skills behind thick Occlumency walls.

"Sir, I truly don't wish to 'beat around the bush' as the muggles say, and I just don't have the time and patience to manipulate the answers out of you about this. I'd rather not pull it out of that carefully blocked head of yours either, for I would surely destroy your mind in the process, but I will if I must. Do your loyalties lie with the Dark Lord or the Light Lord?"

Snape just stared for a moment. Bright, innocent eyes had abruptly turned hard and cold. He wasn't sure which were more attractive. Everything about the face was purely blank. Not one emotion shone through. It was..._unnerving _to say the least. The boy was leaning forward on his knees and a lock of hair fell in front of his eyes, like it did earlier, but this time it did not look endearing at all.

Snape put up his usual sneer, but this time it wasn't out of actual annoyance. It was out of fear.

"Why should I tell you anything? It's none of your business which side I am on, _little boy_." Julian acted as if he had just been given his answer and he was pleased. Snape likened his face to a cat finally getting the cream. He leaned back into his seat, arms crossed behind his head, those eyes filled with amusement and the small pink lips curled into a smirk.

"Just as I had suspected. You are walking a fine line in between; intelligent move. One I would have taken myself if I hadn't been such a determining player in this war. At the moment, as I'm sure you can tell, both sides are at a relatively equal point. However, the second the Dark Lord takes over the Ministry Dumbledore will be at a _huge_ disadvantage, as I'm sure you know. Malfoy can easily manipulate Fudge, he is an idiot after all, however, his term is coming to an end soon, and Fudge isn't in many people's good graces right now. I also highly doubt he's about to do anything worthwhile to get back into them, even if he had the mental capacity _to _do anything about it. It all depends on who is elected, or on how many believe the Dark Lord is back. These are determining points in the war, do you agree?"

Snape nodded his head, a bit wowed at this boy's knowledge on politics when most his age were busy with Quidditch and girls. He didn't show any of it though; he had dealt with _much _more surprising situations.

"Well, with my help, not only can I assassinate Rufus if he gets too many votes, I can also _plant evidence. _If Rufus were to suddenly kill a wizard or two because they had slept with his wife; for you know how easy it is to incite a man in love's paranoia and wrath, but not give this 'information' to the public, I can't imagine many wanting him as their leader. Would you?"

Julian head was now cocked to the side and he was leaning forward in his seat again. His calm voice, now a deeper, more rich sound than the one from before, which was still high as if puberty had not yet set in, betrayed no doubts.

"No, I think not."

"Of course you don't. You're an intelligent man. You know your way around a cauldron better than anyone I've ever met. I read your paper, _Wolfsbane, Is There a Better Cure?_ and I have to say it was _brilliant_. I like to think I'm pretty good with potions, but you're on a whole different level sir. Why you work as a _professor_ I'll never know. Probably some deal with Dumbledore on how he kept you out of Azkaban for all that _Death Eater _nonsense... However, that isn't the point of this conversation. I'm giving you a chance sir. A chance to not be killed. A chance to be where you _belong_. I respect you for your abilities, your Occlumency skills, and your cunning mind and ruthlessness when it comes to getting what you want. Your death would be an utter _waste _and even though I take it for a living, I don't enjoy causing unnecessary bloodshed. You are a powerful ally, and that is why I've told you all this. I'm not saying for you to abandon your post. You're doing a fantastic job spying. However, I am saying to quit spying for yourself. Spy for the _right _side. Spy for _my side."_

Snape was entranced. He wasn't stupid- he knew most of LaFaye's speech was purely manipulative. However, he could also tell it was all true, and all the best manipulations were. He leaned forward; a position similar to LaFaye's, and licked his lips, black eyes bright for the first time in over a decade.

"And which side would that be Julian?" His smirk transformed into a dark grin and those bright green eyes darkened with malice. All of a sudden the angelic appearance from before completely disappeared; not that there had been much left of it. What was left in it's place was what Snape could only think of as the Devil himself. _And I thought I was being absurd earlier._

"I think we both know which side that is, Mr. Snape. I'll see you at dinner."

And the boy left, leaving Snape with a happy grin of his own.


	9. Betrayal, the Sweetest Sin

Alright, long one today. I have notes at the bottom. Sorry I took forever to update. :) Oh, and thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed. I only sent PM's to people with actual questions or something I could respond to, but any others, know that I appreciate your review just as much. I do have a Guest I need to reply to though. To everyone else, please enjoy! I DO have warnings though.

HappilyInLove- Hello. :) Thanks for your review. On my older account I do have all of these chapters to 10, but I'm editing them a bit and putting them on this account. You probably just saw it on my old one. :) Hope you enjoy!

WARNINGS: Sadistic thoughts, torture, death. Hope you like as much as me. :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Betrayal, the Sweetest Sin

_I am thy father's spirit,_

_Doom'd for a certain term to walk the night,_

_And for the day confined to fast in fires,_

_Till the foul crimes done in my days of nature_

_Are burnt and purged away._

_(1.5.5)_

* * *

><p>With a pair of headphones on and <em>Danse Macabre <em>pounding into his ears while he read a surprisingly interesting muggle book about the adventures of Dexter Morgan, Julian could honestly say he was completely content. That was, until _someone _decided to knock on his door, interrupting his favorite part of the song. A lesser man would have sighed or rolled his eyes. Instead, Julian just calmly pressed the pause button and memorized the page and line he was on in the book, even though he was inwardly seething. _No one _interrupted his music time.

Unlike most, Julian had his day structured. Every morning he woke up at precisely 6:30 AM and would go take a 30 minute jog or just exercise. Then**,** he would take a 15 minute shower and read for about an hour. After that, he would head to his kitchen and make himself breakfast. Then he would begin his studies, which took around 3 to 4 hours. On weekends it only took 1 or 2. The rest of his day was spent completing contracts or whatever he wanted. It just depended upon the day of the week and what he felt like doing.

Anyways, the point _is, _is that Julian wasn't used to having his daily routine interrupted. And he couldn't say he enjoyed the change.

So far he had only stayed one night at Grimmauld place, but he could already tell his long fuse would be at _least _half way burnt by the end of it. Good thing Julian was extremely patient and had a tight rein on his almost non-existent emotions. He pulled open the door with ease and sent a "sleepy" smile at whoever was at the door. He rubbed one lightly tightened fist against his left eye and scratched his stomach. Every movement was planned to endear and manipulate whoever had sent for him, for why else would his whole demeanor seem so open and vulnerable?

"Mornin'. Sorry I didn't answer sooner. M' just so sleepy still. Do I need to go down yet?" Julian moved his hand to cover his mouth in a fake yawn and blinked sluggishly at his guest; knowing that they would find him to be next to irresistible.

Julian knew this because he had read the woman the second he opened the door. She was obviously a mother to many children, judging by the way her eyes shined at his antics and her slightly chubby body, which was most likely a result of one too many pregnancies, which would make her easily swayed by a calm and polite child because her own kids, probably boys, didn't take the time to be respectful to their own parent.

Since they were all most likely teens, judging by her wide array of premature wrinkles, or they had already left the house, made it likely she would try to "adopt him" because of her need to have the children who had left her back, and any mother with that many children had to have an almost obsessive need to save any child without parent's of their own. With a glance he noticed all of these things and more.

"Oh! I'm sorry to have woken you. I did come here to take you downstairs since Albus _did _say you should come down and meet everyone…" Julian blinked owlishly at that and drew his eyebrows together slowly, "but I'm sure we could wait a little while longer! I'm Molly Weasley by the way."

Julian gave the ginger woman his most boyish grin and lent down to kiss her hand. By the end of it she was more red than her hair.

"The pleasure is all mine Mrs. Weasley. I'm Julian LaFaye. And now that I'm up, I'm sure I'll be able to make it down soon...maybe you could give me another half hour? I'm sorry, it's just last night...well, it was a bit stressful. What with the questions and the Death Eaters-"

The Weasley woman's, who he now knew as one of the last of the Prewett family, eyes grew wide in motherly-anger, a behavior he had known she would react with. He could practically _taste _her motherly instincts grabbing onto him and making him one of her own.

_One more Light minion in my pocket. Marvelous. _

"Say no more! I don't know _what_ he was thinking anyways. Asking me to wake you up at 7:30 in the morning! You take as much time as you need sweetheart. Breakfast will be waiting for you."

Harry brightened up his smile a few notches, but made sure to keep his eyes unfocused and body sagged. No use in making her think he was ready before he actually _was._

"Thank you so much ma'am. See you in a bit."

Mrs. Weasley just smiled in return, completely forgetting that who she was talking to killed people for a living and was wanted by the Darkest wizard to ever live as an ally. Meaning that he was probably Slytherin to the core and manipulating her in every sense of the word.

However, all she could see was his sleep-tousled curls and unfocused emeralds, making her putty in his hand. With one last pat on the arm she took her leave, and Julian abruptly straightened out and pushed his ink-black hair out of his face. He smirked evilly, but didn't get any satisfaction from his successful manipulation. This was just a job after all. However, he couldn't help thinking to himself with just a hint of smugness,

_Sometimes it's just good to be me._

* * *

><p>"So, who's staying in the guestroom Mum? I didn't think anyone else was staying here besides everyone in the Order." Lily leaned over and gently ran her hands through her son's auburn locks.<p>

_Feels just like his father's. _She thought with a smile.

"It's just someone who will hopefully help in defeating You-Know-Who. I haven't met him yet, but we should all see him at breakfast. I don't think he's much older than you so maybe you can help make him feel welcome?"

She said that with a raised eyebrow; making it obvious it _wasn't_ just a suggestion. Jason pshed and pushed his mother's hand away. He wasn't _five _anymore; he didn't want his mother playing with his _hair _of all things.

"My age huh? I doubt he'll be much help then. But...as long as he isn't some _Slytherin_, I'm sure me, Ron, and Hermione won't mind befriending him."

Lily silently berated her son's prejudice, but she couldn't blame him too much. The Slytherins constantly taunted her boy and most of the Death Eaters came from that house as well. However, her best friend Severus was a Slytherin and had seen the light in the end, so why couldn't any of the others?

She knew it would do no good to say anything. Hopefully her dear boy would lose his prejudice after he and his peers had all grown up though. As they entered the kitchen Lily was met with the sight of all of her greatest friends and loved ones sitting together and talking amiably. She couldn't help the slight watering of her eyes, for who knew how long this would last?

Yes, You-Know-Who had been silent lately, besides contacting the boy known as Julian LaFaye, but that didn't mean it would last forever. She wasn't naive enough to think so. Lily walked over and sat between her husband and Remus, who was the man she got along with the best besides James, and started spreading some jam onto a piece of toast. At the table was Sirius, James, Remus, Ron, Molly, her son, and Albus Dumbledore himself. Speaking of Albus…

"Professor, not to be rude or anything, but why are you here? Don't you have more important business to attend to?" Her long-time idol smiled jovially and light blue eyes twinkled. His whole being just screamed, _You can trust me. _And trust him she did.

"Well, you do know who is staying here correct?" At her nod he continued.

"Well, since no one here has actually met him I thought it'd be a good idea for him to have at least one familiar face. Besides, Molly's cooking is by far the best thing I've ever tasted. How on earth could I miss that?" Said woman's cheek turned a faint pink and she laid a few more pancakes on the table.

"Thank you headmaster. Julian should be down in just a bit by the way. However, I'm not about to rush the poor boy. You should have seen how tired he looked! I'm afraid he might have just went on back to sleep, not that I blame him. He's been through an ordeal that one."

Molly nodded to herself and wiped her hands on her apron. Her son, Ron, looked flabbergasted though.

"You never let me go back to bed though! He can't have been _that _tired. And I'm your son! Shouldn't I be treated better than some ruddy Death Eater?!" Molly glared and turned around from the bacon she had been fixing. Before she could respond though a light knock was heard by everyone in the room.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. How do I always manage to come at the wrong time?" The voice whispered with a laugh. "Good morning Lord Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley."

Everyone turned to the soft-sounding voice that came from the doorway to the kitchen and most of them could only stop and stare. The boy stood straight and tall, managing to look innocent, but formidable; confident, yet modest. It was an outrageous combination, but this boy managed to pull it off.

Feather-like ebony locks curled around his delicate jaw-line and straight bangs were pushed absentmindedly to the side. Light pink lips were pulled into a nervous half-smile and green eyes that put emeralds to shame suddenly sharpened, for what reason everyone in the room didn't know.

All they knew was that it sent a shiver down their spine and that it left as quick as it came. The only one who gave it a second thought was the one and only Albus Dumbledore. Before all their starring could be considered creepy by social norms Molly Weasley exclaimed,

"Oh Julian! How wonderful to see you. I didn't think you'd be up for another hour at least." His smile brightened by a few notches and he glided over to sit beside Dumbledore.

"Well, knowing that your, most likely, wonderful cooking was waiting for me and how you were so nice about waking me, made me not want to keep you waiting. I knew that if you came it must be something important." Mrs. Weasley blushed again and put a napkin in Julian's lap.

"Oh, you and your compliments! I swear, you must have everyone in the palm of your hand back home. Now tuck in! Just like Ron you are much too skinny. I expect you to eat at least two helpings!" Julian laughed and took her fussing with neither an irritable groan or a red face, like most teenagers would.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Weasley. I can't express how much your's, and everyone else's, hospitality means to me. I realize that I must be quite a burden so I was planning on heading out after breakfast. I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome and all." Julian bit his lip lightly and took a quick bite out of his pancakes and scanned the room with bright, intelligent eyes. Not that anyone noticed.

"Oh deary! You aren't a burden at all. Besides, you're helping the Order so you're as welcome as anyone." Julian glanced back over at the mother Weasley and sent another bashful smile her way.

However, inside he just kept screaming and thinking about how wonderful it would be to cut off her head and see how bland and dull her "red" hair looked compared to the magnificent crimson that would spurt from her throat. Yes, that picture would be _wonderful _to make into a reality. Nothing showed in his eyes though, like it would with most. Just the slightest dilating of his pupils could be seen if you were close enough.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. I truly do appreciate it. However, I can't help but think this isn't your home, what with the feel of old dark magic and dead house elf heads lining the hallway. As it is, I'm staying within someone else's home, so I would like to share my appreciation with them."

Molly blushed _again, _but this time out of embarrassment and nodded towards the man wolfing down a stack of blueberry pancakes. He looked up slowly, feeling the gaze of everyone at the table and mumbled,

"Yes, I'm the _proud _owner of Grimmauld place. And you're not a burden at all. Merlin knows how many people are already staying here, and they don't even show me their gratitude!" Black pointedly looked towards his best mate and James shoved him lightly.

"Shut it Sirius. Like you even notice us staying here. Besides, with Molly and Lily here you get to experience a clean house _and_ great cooking for once in your miserable life." Sirius appeared to contemplate his words for a moment and nodded slightly.

"True, very true. Doesn't mean you shouldn't say 'Thank you, my best mate who just _happens _to be an unnaturally and _ruggedly_ handsome man. By the way, you're the best.' Every morning." James laughed loudly and finished off a strip of bacon.

"Sure, like you need someone to increase the size of your ego. I'm afraid if I ever said that seriously you wouldn't be able to fit through the door." Black pouted, but there was still amusement shining in his dark blue eyes. Julian smiled slightly and inclined his head towards Sirius.

"Be that as it may, I still appreciate your hospitality. Also, I'm sure I owe my life to you and your friend. You both have the look of aurors to you." They both jolted, surprised that the boy could have guessed.

"How did you know? I'm sure Sirius and I aren't _that _famous quite yet." Julian just smiled mysteriously and crossed his arms.

"Yes, but you'd be surprised what a face shows when you truly look. Now, I know who the great Lord Dumbledore is and of course I recognize the beautiful Mrs. Weasley, but I can't say I know any of you." James shook his head and smiled bashfully.

"Of course, sorry. I'm James Potter, this is my friend Sirius Black, and beside me is my lovely wife Lily. Across from me is Remus Lupin, he teaches at Hogwarts, and over there is Molly's son Ron and my son Jason, but I'm sure you've heard of him. Molly has a few more children, who I'm sure you'll meet, and my son has a friend named Hermione Granger who is also staying here." Julian nodded and smiled at each person as they were introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Now, Lord Dum-"

"Why do you call Professor Dumbledore that? And how come you didn't recognize me straight off?" Jason exclaimed. Julian's stare grew a bit colder and he turned his head from where it had been on Dumbledore to the so-called _Chosen One. _

"I would appreciate it if I wasn't interrupted Mr. Potter. I call your Headmaster Lord Dumbledore because that's what he is. A _Lord. _He has been chosen by Magic to fight for the Light. As such he deserves my utmost respect and that includes calling him by his title. I'm surprised none of you do that. They do it for the Dark Lord. Concerning your second question, why do you think I _didn't _recognize you?"

Julian cocked his head, previous iciness gone. Like he would allow his emotions to get away from him in the presence of a _child. _Please. Jason stumbled for a bit, but eventually chewed out,

"Because you said you only knew Mrs. Weasley and Professor Dumbledore! I happen to be the Chosen One ya know." He sneered slightly in the direction of the pretty boy that practically _oozed _power. He didn't think he had ever done that before, and it made him oddly jealous. Like he had anything to be jealous of though! He was the _Chosen One! _No one could compete with that.

"Yes, I _know_. I just thought you would enjoy introducing yourself for once, or I guess having your father do it. I thought it to be rude to ask for everyone's name, but yours, even if I had never met you in person before. Does that satisfy you Mr. Potter?" Julian leaned his head forward, his eyebrows slightly turned to show a fraction of his annoyance.

_Careful Julian. Make sure to show __**just **__the right amount of emotion. Never too much and __**definitely**_ _never too little. _Jason's mouth opened in an unattractive "o" and he smiled sheepishly.

"Of course, sorry. No one...no one's ever done that for me before." Julian nodded his head and all traces of irritability were gone in a flash and he grinned easily at the boy, knowing he was afraid he had actually made Julian angry. Like the boy could even _dream _of provoking anything genuine besides a bit of disgust and the overall disdain he held for almost everyone on the planet.

"No worries. Now, as wonderful as your cooking is Mrs. Weasley, I must be on my way. I have an appointment at 9:30 and I always try my best not to be late." Weasley yet again managed to blush from a single compliment and patted Julian on the arm in a way he was sure she thought would make his little orphan heart glow with appreciation.

"Not to worry deary. Lunch will be waiting for you when you come back." Unlike Molly and the kids, the two aurors and Dumbledore were curious as to what the boy was up to.

"What appointment would that be Mr. LaFaye?" Dumbledore asked. Julian turned and used his wand to summon his bag and mentally prepared to contact his 'Lord'.

"Just sorting out contracts and whatnot. Since I'll be spending most of my time with all of you or with my studies, I probably won't have the time to deal with the contracts I already have lined up. I just need to go and tell them I won't be available for the next few months. Now, I should be back a little after 1:00. At that point you can continue asking me questions to your heart's content. Toodles."

With a wave and a cocky smirk sent at both ladies in the room Julian apparated out of there to the Dark Lord's manor.

* * *

><p>"Ahhh." Julian audibly breathed out, gradually losing his LaFaye persona and slipping on the mask closest to his real self. Here, he was a high-ranking officer in the Dark Lord's Inner Circle, which basically meant he could do whatever the hell he wanted and no one could say a word about it to him or anyone else, on threat of torture andor death of course.

He slipped a hand easily through tousled curls and gradually straighten them out so he looked more professional and adorned a thick dark navy blue robe that went to his knees. He buttoned up one of the middle clips and easily made his way over to Lord Voldemort's throne room. While he personally thought it all a bit of an unnecessary show of dominance, he also knew he wouldn't mind having a group of the most powerful witches and wizards living kneeling at his feet while taking all the curses he uttered at them with a choked out, "Thank you my Lord." that he knew they _actually meant. _

Yes, that would definitely give him chills and a feeling of pleasure that might just show in his groin if he was feeling sadistic enough that day. Not that he could produce an erection unless he actually _allowed _his body to, but it wouldn't hurt for him to have servants that feared him, yet respected and loved him so much that they would deal with his crap.

Yes, Julian wouldn't mind that at _all. _

These were the thoughts that flew through his mind as he made his way to a, as he didn't doubt, elegantly furnished room which just happened to have snakes for handles on large doors made from a dark wood he couldn't quite place. Either way, he knew it was old and had only just began filling with leftover dark magic for no more than 6 years.

You see, in any kind of building that you perform magic often in, the walls and doors often fill up with leftover magic. This magic helps make the building stronger and the wards, if they have any, even more powerful. That's why Hogwarts was known to be so impenetrable and how most students, even those who had no affinity for feeling and/or seeing magic could practically _taste _the magic in the place.

_Hmm, I wonder why he didn't just use Malfoy Manor once he revived himself? And if this isn't some ancient Pureblood Manor, what great significance could it hold for a Dark Lord to even consider living in it? _

Julian knew his questions wouldn't produce answers if he tried to ask the Dark Lord, but the, if you could even call him as such, man never said he couldn't "socialize" with his followers. Right before he entered LaFaye used his magic to pinpoint how many magical auras were within the room and was nearly blown away by the Dark Lord's.

Compared to him, all others were just tiny balls of black, sometimes grey, light. A great comparison would be Pluto to the Sun. Not to mention how cold, yet comforting, said magic was. He could see many people being driven to groveling in the face of such power and could also see others being drawn to it because of the way it induced submissiveness in the most powerful of the Pureblood circle.

In him, all he felt was the magic playing with his own, as if challenging him to a game of some sorts, and as his own magic eagerly responded positively he could feel it enriching him and making him more powerful than before. Not that any of his pleasurable feelings showed on his face. However, he did let himself indulge in the wonderful feeling and could tell Lord Voldemort felt the same way.

He cut it off soon after though; no use in becoming addicted to such sensations, and opened the doors, already knowing who exactly would be present. Or at least, he knew of the ones that would be important to take note of.

Only the Inner Circle and about 15 of the less important Death Eaters were present, and Julian made sure to take note of their magical signatures and faces so he could later put a name to them. He already knew of all of the Inner Circle members though. A few of them hadn't been present at his invitation to the Dark, but all of them were too famous to not have any clue who they were by face alone.

Altogether, the Dark Lord had put together a group of thirteen of his finest and Julian couldn't help but mentally applaud him for his daring. Besides seven, of course, thirteen was the most magically powerful number, but it was also the most unlucky. However, that was only true if you payed attention to superstition, but Julian had always been one to be cautious beyond the norm. Even if it was uncalled for.

He quickly took note of every person in his Inner Circle and wasn't disappointed in the least. Present were Lucius Malfoy, the perfect politician and probably the cleverest snake Julian had yet to meet. Bellatrix Lestrange and the two Lestrange brothers, who were all three known for their _creativity _in torture and the most appalling of dark magics, like blood magic.

Beside them was Barty Crouch Jr., son of the infamously Light Barty Crouch. Julian couldn't help but giggle internally at the _irony _of that. Next was, of course, the Carrows, who were well-known for their intense hatred of all things muggle, which was surprising because almost all Pureblood families had a weirdly obsessive hatred of all things non-magic, and then there were the Crabbe and Goyle men, who were basically just bodyguards for the Malfoy family.

They were half troll though, so they packed a great punch and had pretty much secured the Dark every troll's loyalty in Britain. There was Theodore Nott senior, who Julian was pretty sure went to school with the Dark Lord when he was younger, and his son, but he wasn't quite in the Inner Circle yet.

_How embarrassing. _He snickered internally.

Then there was Lord Voldemort's only half-breed member, who was also probably one of the most well known and feared; Fenrir Greyback. Just like Bellatrix and Lucius, Julian had always held a strange sort of respect for him and a healthy dose of wariness. While he knew he could easily best the werewolf, that _man _was also the rapist and torturer/killer of hundreds upon hundreds of children his age or younger.

However, unlike most, it made him want to battle and fight _with _the beast and man so much it _hurt. _He could just imagine the screams they could produce together. Especially with the help of the mighty Bellatrix Lestrange, who he imagined he might actually come to like in the detached way only he could.

Lastly, there was the man he had extremely high hopes for, the one and only Severus Snape. He seemed to be very similar to Lucius Malfoy, meaning he was more of a thinker than a fighter, but he also had the added brilliance that was his Potion Making.

He knew that Severus's help during the war would be invaluable and he could also tell the man would be an interesting and stimulating conversationalist. There really weren't enough genuinely intelligent people out there, so when you found them it was disappointing to have to kill them. Especially over something so silly as which side they were on. If they were objective and intelligent, which was a pair even _harder _to find than just someone smart, then they should be on Julian's side anyways.

He had been nothing if not objective in his choices. While it _had _been hard to cut muggles a bit of slack after his childhood, he _had. _Not all muggles were stupid and a waste of space. Just look at Albert Einstein or even Steven Hawking. Both were immensely intelligent, undoubtedly more than himself, yet they were muggles. However, that didn't mean the magical world didn't need to create a stronger barrier between the muggle world and theirs.

_Because_ of their intellect, the need to hide from them or take them by surprise sooner rather than later was even more necessary. If wizards were planning on taking over, they needed to do it now, _before_ they discovered wizards and attacked them and/or before they grew even more powerful.

It still surprised Julian so much that most wizards had no idea what kind of abilities the muggles had. To be honest, the thought of an atomic bomb being dropped on Wizarding Britain bothered him a bit. And it was practically _impossible _to bother him. Anyway, _something _needed to be done, and that was the exact reason why Julian had joined the Dark.

Yes, he would have probably regretted not being on the fighting side of the wizards and witches who shot down their enemies with the most dark and painful curses imaginable without one guilty thought passing through their minds if he had joined the Light, but if he had whole-heartedly disagreed with all of Lord Voldemort's ideals and plans for the future, he wouldn't have joined them.

However, he _did _agree with him, for the most part, so he was prepared to beat the Light down until they were on the ground, crying and begging for mercy, and then he would take his gun and shoot them mercilessly in the face, one by one. Starting with their _Savior. _

As he opened the large doors with a small push of his magic, Julian entered the room in the middle of the Dark Lord's speech. He honestly didn't know how he managed to always interrupt people in the middle of speeches, or did he?

He slowly bowed, he would never grovel, and gave a cheeky grin to the version of the Dark Lord he preferred. While on the battlefield, he would change his visage to one of a snake, to promote the fear of him and the "dark arts". However, at the moment, he was in the true form of a Dark Lord, which was basically that of a sexy, yet undeniably powerful, beast.

Dark Lords were known for their cunning, power, and manipulation skills. One thing that goes hand in hand with manipulation is a pretty face, and did the Dark Lord have a nice one. Sharp cheekbones that were almost as high as his own, and a strong jaw gave him an elegant, yet manly look. A straight, strong nose was purely aristocratic and thin lips seemed to be pulled into a permanent smirk. Dark brown hair was straight and neatly styled to that of a noble, as it should be. But, just like Julian, the main attraction were his eyes.

Smoldering crimson orbs adorned by smoky lashes would make just about anyone think twice about trying to best the owner of them. Not only was their color disturbing, yet attractive, intelligence and power made them burn all the brighter. Those were the eyes of a Dark Lord all right.

Most would call Voldemort sporting a scary and insane-looking visage idiotic because "Wasn't the Dark side trying to promote how the Ministry was wrong about banning Dark magic even though it wasn't that bad?" While this was a fair point, it was irrelevant while they were in the middle of war.

Dark Magic wasn't _bad. _No magic was good or bad, it all just depended upon how you used it. While, yes, most Dark spells seem to only have an "evil" use for them, if you haven't given up on your morals yet, you just don't use those nasty spells and rituals. Just the same as "good" people don't use _Wingardium Leviosa _to slam people into walls and bash their brains out, no matter how annoying they get.

However, the biggest difference between Light and Dark magic is not that one is inherently _evil, _but that Dark magic is much harder to control and much easier to become addicted to. To be a Dark wizard you have to have a _lot_ of self control, which most Light wizards just don't have. Also, most of the time, you have to have a natural talent for it, which means that if you try to learn it and you _don't _have that, there's a great chance you'll go insane and start randomly killing people.

Every wizard can pretty much do Light and Neutral magic. At least before your core changes that is. As most know, if your core is mostly Dark it is harder to perform Light magic, but most of the time there's always an alternative Dark spell to whatever the Light has so it doesn't really matter.

Anyways, the reason why it didn't matter at the time whether Lord Voldemort helped prove to the public that Dark magic was actually not completely evil or not, was because they had already went through that and it didn't work. During the 50's and 60's Lord Voldemort and his followers, who had still been called the Knights of Walpurgis, had done a lot to help people understand that no magic should be restricted and that the prejudice against the Dark was unwarranted.

While this was all true, not many had listened so the Dark Lord had had to move onto other means. That means taking over Britain and forcing things he, and many others, knew to be right as law. So, that meant it didn't really matter what people thought because soon enough Lord Voldemort would control all of them, and Julian would make sure to take a piece of that power for himself.

At Julian's cocky smirk, most of the Death Eaters blanched and others looked gleeful at the chance to watch the arrogant and beautiful youth scream out of those devilish lips. However, nothing of the sort happened. The Dark Lord slowly smirked back and sent a wave of dark magic to greet his favorite ally. Julian accepted it with a gradually widening smirk and sent his own wave back and the Dark Lord had to forcibly _not _shiver.

He still wasn't used to feeling such power from anyone, let alone one so young. Dark, red eyes bore into green emeralds and he spoke, a dark baritone that managed to echo throughout the whole room, regardless of how softly he said it.

"Hello Montresor. I trust you have successfully fooled Dumbledore and his pets?"

As Julian walked over and materialized a dark green chair with the Dark Mark etched into the wood, which he knew would impress Lord Voldemort, beside Bellatrix, he laughed gleefully.

"Of _course _I did my Lord. How could you ever believe anything else?" As the boy glided over and materialized the chair he couldn't help but marvel at the display of power from someone so young.

It was one thing to conjure a chair, and yes that was _conjure _not transfigure, with that much detail, but it was a whole other thing to do it wandlessly. All of it was arousing beyond belief, but he restrained himself without any problem. He _was_ a Dark Lord after all.

"As I expected. But what kinds of questions have you been asked and how did you manage to fool Dumbledore? While I find it unsurprising the old coot's minions haven't caught on to anything, I have no doubts he has asked you much. How did you manage to divert his attention from your _past _occupation and allow you so close to all his plans?"

Julian leaned back and spread out, not in the least leery of being in the presence of probably the most powerful wizard in the world, if not one of the most in all time. _Avada Kedavra _green eyes glowed with malicious delight and Bellatrix wanted to cackle at how much of herself she saw in the boy.

"It was easy enough to fool them. I have decided to use my 'Julian LaFaye' alias, just so you and your Inner Circle members know, and it's one that I've mastered and used on many occasions. I merely explained that I was an orphan and had had no other way of making a living, besides whoring myself I suppose. Most of my contracts had been doing _naughty _things anyway, so of _course _they had it coming. Besides my Lord, who could resist this face?" Julian's lips stretched obscenely wide and a few chuckles escaped him.

"I honestly can't wait for when I betray them all." he sighed dreamily, dark eyes staring at nothing. "The looks on their faces...well, the look of a betrayed individual is one of the sweetest in existence, as I'm sure you know, my Lord."

Julian allowed himself to grin manically at the Dark Lord, and let a tiny sliver of his bloodlust shine through. Voldemort's own irises dilated a bit at the picture his young assassin was making. He knew how a look of betrayal looked _all _too well. Before either could sink into memories of their own conquests, one of the Death Eaters _rudely _interrupted.

A large door sounded as it closed, unlike with Julian who had made his magic silence the _Boom! _it created when shutting. In front of those doors now stood a shivering and hunched over Peter Pettigrew. "M-my Lord. I've b-b-brought you the p-papers you asked for earlier." He gulped.

Voldemort leaned forward, dark rubies still shining with bloodlust and sadistic thoughts, but before he could say a word to his most cowardly and worthless Death Eater, Montresor interrupted.

Before anyone could so much as gasp in surprise the lithe assassin had already made his way over to the shivering form of Pettigrew and had taken to studying his face with intense green eyes, swirling with something no one in the room could distinguish. He bent over and lightly petted the rat's stubbly cheek and cocked his head slightly.

"Peter Pettigrew…" Montresor whispered in disbelief. "You are the one who betrayed the Potter's, yes?"

The man, if you could call him that, looked up into the boy who practically shone in the room filled with darkness. He couldn't help but feel the need to _trust _him.

"Yes. I'm he."

Suddenly the boy's whole demeanor changed. Replaced with calm disbelief now showed the insanity from within and surprisingly, _anger. _But only the Dark Lord managed to catch it before it disappeared and was swallowed up by a look he often times saw on his Bella. His little assassin's next words weren't a surprise in the least judging by the expression on his perfect face.

"May I have him my Lord? I promise I'll give you a good show before I've finished him." Those pleading _Avada Kedavra _green eyes and light pink pouting lips could not be ignored by any man, not even the Dark Lord, and he lightly nodded his head in consent, honestly curious as to what the boy would do.

He had heard stories of his ally's _skills _when it came to torture and murder, but he had wanted to see a performance in real life as soon as he had met him. Lord Voldemort also knew this would help any members of his Inner Circle who hadn't been present during the boy's wonderful performance while at the _Ripper's Cauldron _accept the boy as someone of higher ranking than them.

He had been worried Greyback might try to attack the boy and get killed or Severus may have questioned the boy of his power and/or belittled him because of his age and end up getting butchered as well. While he honestly didn't care about any of his Death Eaters, they were both extremely useful along with others and he had no use in them dead.

Montresor interrupted his thoughts as he dragged Wormtail along with a dark rope of pure magic by the neck and released him in between his followers and him. Voldemort watched in rapt interest as his boy took the rat by the neck, with _more _wandless magic, and lifted him into the air. The assassin took his time walking around his prey in a predatory fashion that he couldn't help but relate to himself at that age.

Eyes burned with insane fire, but other than that no other expression was shone on the boy's face. Many of the Death Eater's present, including the Inner Circle, shivered openly at the look and feel of the boy. Whether in arousal or fear, that remained to be seen. As Wormtail's face started to become blue Montresor reluctantly released him, but soon after grabbed onto the rat's face and cut into it, leaving four deep lines from cheek to neck.

With a wave of his hand Montresor summoned a bottle of water that was made up of over ¾ of salt and "cleaned" the wound. As he did it Wormtail released the most _beautiful _of screams. Something both Montresor and Voldemort took note of and enjoyed gleefully.

After another 20 minutes of slow torture, which had included skinning both of the man's feet, ripping out each of his nails, cutting along his chest and whatnot with his own hands, and of _course _washing each wound with a bit of salt water since no one, especially Montresor, wanted his favorite _uncle _to get infected, he finally stopped for a moment.

At some point the man had finally stopped screaming and had just taken to whimpering pleas to just _stop _and to finish him off. Finally, the man just couldn't take it anymore and begged,

"Please! Just _kill me. _I can't take it anymore." And he sobbed and sobbed, but all Montresor did was _laugh. _

He, at first, just giggled a bit, but soon enough it turned into full out peals of crazy glee, and a look that seemed to come right out of any sane person's nightmares. But it was beautiful all the same.

"You want to die do you _Wormtail? _You want it to all stop? Huh? What about when I wanted it to? What about _then?!" _he screeched, and all innocence and light humor that had still been on his face, little there had been, abruptly disappeared and what was left was something that would most likely haunt the nightmares of many of the Death Eaters present.

Montresor leaned down and sniffed his prey's neck, loving the utter _fear _the man held for him. For what he could do with him. For what he had _done _to him and still could. Right now he was _God. _Right now, he could do whatever he wanted with this man, everything that had been done to _him. _

But he wouldn't.

Not when the man had said please. He still had _morals _after all. Right? Montresor grinned unknowingly at his thoughts, and pushed a bloody hand through his face and hair, just _loving _the feel and smell and _taste _that beautiful crimson held.

All the blood and fear and dark magic littering the air made him want to scream and wank and just kill everyone in the room. And he fed on it. He fed on how _powerful _he felt right now and all he wanted to do was kill the rat before him and throw a few of his favorite dark spells at the many warm bodies that would surely scream loudly and cause his pleasure to skyrocket to unimaginable amounts.

He wanted to watch the light leave the man's eyes and he wanted Peter Pettigrew to be _grateful _when he finally did it. He wanted Wormtail to _want. It. _And want it he would.

The insanity never left his expression, even when he whispered soft words into Wormtail's ear. Words that told him that everything would be alright, that by suffering he had repented for his sins, that who he really was wasn't Montresor, but the one and only Harry Potter.

Wormtail's murky brown eyes brightened in understanding and for once, he didn't feel the heavy burden of guilt that constantly flooded him, day and night. The guilt he had felt for over a decade for betraying his best friends because he was _afraid. _

Afraid of the death he would surely be gifted with today. Guilty for having almost done the unforgivable, _killing_ those who had trusted him with their lives. And finally, he felt the guilt for damning Harry Potter to a life without his parents, a guilt he hadn't even known he felt, was lifted off his shoulders and forced into a distant memory by the man he had thought would make his death miserable. In fact, it was the best death he could have ever hoped for.

A death without fear.

For once it was all okay, and it was because of this boy. They shared one final look and Peter whispered, "Thank you."

And all at once the hate and bitterness that Pettigrew's betrayal had left in his heart gave way and Montresor gave a heartbreakingly sweet smile to Peter and for once he didn't cower in fear of torture or death. For once, he took it all with a smile on his face and a grateful and thankful look in his eye.

And finally, the boy once known as Harry Potter, now Montresor, took Peter's throat into his mouth and ripped it out with pearly white teeth. Blood and gore flew everywhere, but in the midst of it all Peter didn't scream, not that he could anymore.

In that moment he proved to all that he had _truly _been a Gryffindor. That he deserved the title, and Montresor couldn't help the sliver of respect that formed for Peter Pettigrew. With one last spray of blood that signaled Peter's final breath, Montresor whispered,

"Good night and may you finally rest in peace."

And he died with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Okay, I want alleviate any fears or confusion. One, if the Dark Lord seems out of character, know that in my opinion, Tom Riddle was never as crazy or hateful as Voldemort. This Voldemort was smarter than the original and realized you probably shouldn't split your soul, which is YOU, so much. So, let's assume he just made one. A backup if his body ever died. Then, he could just make another when he combined with his other horcrux if he ever got hurt. And in my opinion, the horcruxes made Voldemort crazy and stupid in the books, so that's why he's a bit more chill here. Also, Voldemort is allowing Julian to act like that because, for one, he reminds him of himself, and also because Julian is an <em>ally. <em>He's not a Death Eater, he's being paid and whatnot. You'll see that Julian really isn't that special to Voldemort right now when I show some of his other allies. I just didn't want you to think I was making the dear Dark Lord too OC. Also, sorry for making him super hot. :D Couldn't resist. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Hope you liked and PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Courting the Enemy

This is definitely my favorite chapter I've ever written. :) Hope you guys like it just as much. For anyone who has read this story on my old account, this is officially the last chapter I've posted before! Next up will be a NEW chapter, and boy do I have something in store. Hehe.

Also, that thing with touching between Voldemort and Harry was taken from Athey, who is an AMAZING writer of fanfiction. I don't remember what her story was called, but I took it from her. I didn't ask permission, but it's her idea (that I know of) so I'll give credit where it's due. Also, all because I have that between Voldemort and Harry DOES NOT mean this is a Voldemort/Harry pairing. I'm leaning towards gen for this story, but it could end up being slash. Anyway, enjoy! :D

**WARNINGS: Death and rape, gore too.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 10<p>

Courting the Enemy

"Ale: Are you manipulating me again?

T.C.: Try not to fall for it. I dare you."

― Steve Kluger

* * *

><p>Snape wasn't sure what to think.<p>

Last night, after his talk with Julian, he had felt confident in his joining with the boy. What with his charisma, promises that he _prayed _weren't empty, and his speech of his wonderful return to the Dark, it had seemed like the perfect thing to pull him out of the funk he had suffered through for the past 16 years. Ever since he had told the Dark Lord of the prophecy and had almost gotten his first love killed, he had felt so much guilt that he had easily joined the Light, all the while knowing that he would never be happy there.

So Julian's proposition had seemed like the most obvious and perfect choice for him. Merlin knew all this spying and stress from playing on no team but his own was beginning to kill him. Even if Julian hadn't given him a choice, he knew he would have slipped up in the next few years or so. It had only been a matter of time, especially since he hadn't even _known _what he was fighting for anymore.

But now, after that..._charming _display, he wasn't sure what to think. The last few minutes of the rat's torture hadn't been filled with screams like the past hour. Instead, by the end, Pettigrew actually seemed _happy. _And that thought alone unwillingly sent chills down his spine. It had been a rather intense show, but mostly it was just _Julian _that scared the hell out of him, not the sight of a tortured and dead body.

And yes, that boy _did _scare him. For good reason too.

Not enough to actually bring any kind of emotion to his face, no, he had been through an entire war and an abusive childhood, he could take _this, _but it didn't mean Snape was immune to his heart pumping and adrenaline racing, a sure sign his fight-or-flight instincts were kicking in, meaning he was actually _afraid. _He noticed all of this with a keen interest however. Unlike most men his age, he actually enjoyed intense emotions, like fear. If only because he felt them so rarely. After everything he had been through...that sharp feeling in your gut, the breathing heavily, not from physical exertion, but exertion of your emotions forcibly, and the need to just _run_, to get anywhere from there, all of it was kind of enjoyable to him now.

It had truly been too long since he felt something that couldn't be easily tucked away behind strong Occlumency walls. So as he watched Julian, the seemingly innocent and sweetly intelligent boy with an angelic face, step up gracefully with such dilated pupils he could _see them from here_, and then gently trace one long, slender finger across his brow and suck the blood he had acquired from the act, he allowed the fear that coursed through him, the fear of prey being faced with an incredibly powerful predator, simply race through his veins, and enjoyed it; not once regretting his choice to join with Mr. Julian LaFaye.

* * *

><p><em>Ah. How wonderful. <em>Harry sighed.

The feel of blood on his face and hands gave him a feeling reminiscent of a mother's warm hug. In the face of death and his cool embrace, Julian felt completely at home.

He licked Peter's still warm neck a few times, reveling in the taste of that crimson goodness, but eventually quit, not wanting to damage himself by absorbing too much iron. It just wasn't _good_ for you. As he straightened himself from his previous position of looming over one of his betrayer's now soulless and cold body, he took a long look around the room. The whole place was rather colorless, besides his own navy cloak, both his and the Dark Lord's bright eyes, and of course, the tempting blood that was inching its way, _slowly,_ to the front line of Death Eater's who kneeled on the ground.

Harry slowly licked his lips, not noticing the way the Dark Lord leered at his bloody face. He couldn't resist taking one of his fingers and stripping away some of the delicious blood from his forehead, not wishing to waste any of it. Usually, his kills were just shoot, and leave. Most of the time, Julian didn't get a chance to properly _enjoy _it. This was one of those times he could, and he would _definitely _savor it for weeks.

He wandlessly cut off one of Pettigrew's fingers, in memory of his past attempt at escaping the authorities when he was found to be the betrayer of the Potter's, and sent it back to his home. Any murder that he fulfilled so _personally_, well, he had to keep a souvenir. It just didn't feel _right _if he didn't. As he licked his finger clean and moaned at the taste, Julian took his seat once again; acting as if nothing had happened. He cleaned up the mess that was once Peter without regret; he had gotten his fun from the torture and kill, so he no longer cared. He didn't clean himself though, he didn't quite want to be rid of the intensely enjoyable feeling of blood yet. Anything else: dirt, slime, sweat, was considered to be unclean in his book, but blood was _pure; _it made him even cleaner than he was before. So he soaked in the glorious red liquid and made sure to run his hands through his black curls a few times. He wanted it _everywhere. _Once he got comfortable again, he shot a curious look at the Dark Lord.

_Why isn't he talking yet? Surely once I finished torturing and killing Peter he would just ignore me and continue with his speech. If I missed something important it would have been my fault for not paying attention._

While blazing red eyes focused on his own cool green pair, he raised one slim eyebrow, waiting for the Lord to proceed. Just before the silence became uncomfortable Voldemort whispered, "Thank you ever so for that display Montresor. I trust you'll treat myself and my Death Eaters to it again some day soon." Said man instantly smirked smugly at Lord Voldemort's words.

_So the whole time he was just dazed with how I committed that murder and torture. I didn't know he was so easily distracted; wasn't even my best work. Someone needs to get out more and have some fun of his own. _However, all the young assassin did was continue to smirk and bow his head in acceptance, head cocked slightly to the side.

"Of _course _my Lord. I wouldn't dream of not gifting you with entertainment again as soon as possible. Merely give me a time, date, and of course, a _playmate." _That last word was hissed quietly, but heard clearly by everyone in the room. Cool emeralds now lit with a fire similar to the Dark Lord's. In that moment, both thought of what havoc they could bring if they fought as one, and both couldn't help the shiver of pleasure that rushed down their spines at the idea.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger had always viewed herself as more of an asexual being. Meaning, the only thing that <em>truly <em>attracted her were books and the powerful knowledge that lay within them. The fact that many girls in her dorm room would stay up for _hours _gossiping about the many males in Hogwarts, was simply baffling to her. She'd rather face a jealous and/or pissed off Ron any day rather than _that _unique hell, thank you very much. However, the moment she saw the perfect face of Julian LaFaye, she could feel the need to gush over a boy like a "normal" teenage girl for the first time.

The tall, but lithely built boy looked even more handsome than Da Vinci's idea of physical perfection. With devilish lips, slightly curved eyebrows, high cheekbones, a sharp, but feminine jawline, perfectly pale, creamy skin, and the most vivid color of green she had ever seen encompassing his wide, innocent eyes, she could, for once, understand where all those bubble-headed girls were coming from. However, Hermione wasn't entirely shallow; the main reason why she was entranced was not for the green of those irises, but of the intelligence that made them glow and brighten in the lightly lit room.

His politeness to her and her friends was also a breathe of fresh air. Did no one in Gryffindor have _manners? _Said boy-no _man_, interrupted her thoughts of him with a compassionate tap of the hand and a pair of confused emeralds that no person, let alone a fifteen year old girl, could resist.

"Are you quite alright Hermione? I didn't mean to bore you with my escapades to China. You just wouldn't _believe _how many terrible things exist there. Young girls are still chucked away in favor of young boys, to carry on the family name of course, and children are still allowed to work in barely inhabitable factories. However, that's only the muggle side of it. The _Wizarding _World, well, I don't even know where to start." And with that, Julian manipulated the only person under 17 in the Order who posed a single threat to him.

Yet again, it was almost too easy. After his fun-filled time at Lord Voldemort's manor, he had quickly apparated out, but not before the first act of physical contact happened between the two. Just before he was going to spin around, the Dark Lord caught his shoulder, and both immediately shut out the rest of the world and focused on the feeling that emanated from that single tough. Julian had thought their magic playing and snuggling up together had felt good, but it was _nothing _compared to this.

From where the cold, white fingers of Lord Voldemort resided, intense waves of pleasure could be felt racing through his entire body and to his core. Julian moaned for a second before he got control over himself; that's how _good _it felt. Both pulled away at the same time, having had enough time to bask in the feeling, but realizing the time for fun was over. Now, it was time to analyze.

"Interesting…" Voldemort paused, not sure what else to say. He still wasn't quite familiar with how his little assassin was, so he was wary of how the boy would react. Even if it had felt _very _good, he didn't want the child to think there was anything between them. Luckily, he had nothing to fear.

"Yes, definitely. I had noticed that our magic responded powerfully to each other before this, but I just assumed it was because you are the _Dark Lord._ I suppose it's only natural for touch to act as a better conductor than the air. Did you ever feel such things with Lord Dumbledore? He is much stronger than me, but it may be that it's because of both of our extremely dark magic, along with the large and powerful cores we both have, that caused our magic to react to each other this way."

Voldemort paused and leaned against the wall, this new mystery intriguing him immensely. He had _never _had this type of reaction to anybody. He was also happy to see the person who shared this mystery with him was logical and intelligent, meaning someone who would look at this objectively, not emotionally.

"Definitely the second, if either. However, I've met many powerful dark wizards and I've never had this type of reaction to them. Perhaps our cores are just closely aligned." Julian didn't look up, but nodded slightly in acknowledgement.

"I see; a reasonable explanation, but I believe it to be a bit more complicated than just that. This will take further research and experimentation my Lord. I trust we can both look for information on our own?" The brat smirked cheekily, but surprisingly Lord Voldemort felt no need, or want, to hex the child. He was only slightly amused and fascinated.

"Yes, I will. Do not let this get in the way of _your_ mission though. Consider this as more of an _extracurricular _activity, yes?" Now both grinned cheekily, but neither minded. At the moment, they weren't Lord and minion, or even a man with a lot of money and power and an immoral assassin; they were merely two intelligent people having a friendly exchange.

"Of _course _my Lord. I wouldn't _dream _of it."

However, I digress.

_Yes, almost __too __easy. _The men and woman in the Order, or those that lived within the walls of Black Manor, were sadly easily manipulated. Molly had been under his thumb right from the beginning and soon after her husband had been as well; with the help of a few stories about the many muggle inventions across the planet and different muggle customs. After them came the Granger muggleborn, who had been surprisingly intelligent, but easily influenced by his good looks, making her worthless.

He hadn't yet met all the Weasley children, only Ronald and the twins, but he had been pleasantly surprised by the two identical redheads. Not only were they quite amusing, they also didn't seem to share the same prejudices as the rest of their family, and seemed to suspect him of not being as innocent as he appeared as well. However, that hadn't turned them away from him. In fact, they seemed to only become more fascinated in him and the mystery surrounding him, and Julian was a little excited to see if the two intelligent, older boys would come join his cause.

While he would have no problem with killing them off like the others if they chose not to join him, but like with Snape, he took no joy from spilling the blood of those who were actually intelligent and worth saving. They were just so _rare._

However, he had been having a bit of trouble with the other two members of the Golden Trio, as he had learned they were called, because of their jealousy towards him. He wasn't too worried though. Soon enough, Jason would fall just like Hermione, either from his charms or from Granger's nagging, and he honestly didn't give two shits about the youngest male Weasley. It didn't take a psychologist to understand the boy's uncomplicated personality.

He had always felt the need to be as great, or better, than each of his older siblings, therefore developing a harsh and childish jealousy for any who stole, or threatened to steal, what he thought to be his "rightful" thunder. And being best friends with both the bright mudblood and _Chosen _One gave him that uniqueness he so craved for within his home and family. He most likely thought that Julian would try to take his place, but soon he wouldn't feel the need to fear, not that he ever had. It wasn't like he would even spend enough time with the idiots to actually form a strong bond, thank _Merlin, _but even if he did, he wouldn't have put too much effort into it.

Besides, after a few weeks they would think of him as more of an adult, since he would be going on missions with the Order and spending more time with their parents than them, so they would stop trying to _include _him, as if he was lonely or something. It was such a foreign concept to him that he actually had a bit of trouble keeping his mask up when he realized it. He may be their age, but he wasn't some sad and depressed geek with no friends. He was a psychopathic assassin that was practically Lord Voldemort's right hand, not that they had any idea. It was still insanely funny though.

"So...Julian. What school do you go to? Or do you still go to school?" Hermione asked timidly. She felt like Ginny had when she had first seen Jason. He was just so...ugh! Green eyes quickly cleared and focused on her, making her feel like the most important girl in the world. Blue eyes in her peripheral vision narrowed, but she couldn't care less.

"Oh, I've never went to a magical school, if that's what you mean. The first few years of my life I went to a public muggle school, but after I learned basic math and how to read and write, I met my guardian, and I dropped out." Hermione looked at Julian with barely hidden awe. He became this powerful with_out _going to school? She had unknowingly voiced her thoughts aloud and Julian laughed slightly.

"I'm not _that _powerful Hermione. Besides, like I mentioned, I had a guardian. He taught me much of what I already know." Warm brown eyes watered slightly with unshed tears, knowing the story of his parent by the tense of his sentence.

"When did he...die?"

Emeralds suddenly turned cold, and she knew she had breached unsafe and definitely restricted territory. Just as she was about to apologize, he lightly grasped her hand, and she couldn't help but love the feeling of his soft, warm palm.

"No apologies Hermione. It was long ago, even if the wounds still seem fresh. While I don't wish to speak of him, just know that he will always be the most important person in my life, whether he has gone to rest with Magic or will return to me in this life or the next. All I know is that when two souls make a connection as mine did with his, they always find a way to meet each other again."

Emeralds suddenly grabbed the attention of everyone in the room without even trying, and blazed with an emotion none of them could say they were familiar with.

"Take this into consideration for the days to come, my friends. All familiar souls, whether they be loved ones, friends, non magical ones, or even enemies; they never quite manage to stay away from us for long. They always return to us, willingly- or not."

* * *

><p>"So Professor, what's our next step? I mean, the kid was cool with joining, but we don't really know what he's like or how well he fights. And since he defied You-Know-Who, there's no way he can be a spy like <em>Snape-"<em>

"Not that I would let him _Sirius._" Molly interrupted, but Lord Black ignored her entirely.

"So what's he gonna do? He's just a kid after all."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement at each of his old students. Just like Molly, Albus was very wary of allowing their young Julian to fight, but he however, had a different reasoning. Not only did he wish to keep as many young people out of the war as possible, not that he had done very well in that endeavor, but something about the boy had just been so _familiar. _Eerily familiar to that of a schoolboy he had failed to save during WWll while he was busy with his famous battle with Grindelwald.

_I lost two battles that year. One for my heart and one for the Wizarding World's future. And of course, for a lost orphaned boy who only wanted to prove himself to be something. Anything more than what others thought him to be at first glance._

Yes, Albus regretted a _lot _of the choices he had made. But this time, he would redeem himself.

At first, he had been completely willing to sacrifice Jason Potter. He was the Chosen One, and would have to defeat Voldemort, and probably end up dying in the process if his suspicions were correct. However, as time passed and he got to know the boy, the more he cared for him as his own grandson, and the more he realized he had no intentions of letting another innocent die in place of his mistakes.

_Oh Arianna. How I failed you. _He sighed internally.

That weight would never lift off his shoulders, and not once did he wish for it to. During his younger years he had let his own magic, self-importance, and his best friend's, Grindelwald's, narcissistic personality inflate his own ego to such a magnitude that he had _actually _thought he would join with his first, and only, lover, to take over the world and make it a better place.

_It had been for the Greater Good after all._

Albus always shuddered at the thoughts of his younger self. He thanked Magic time and time again for making him see sense before it was too late. And not that he wouldn't ever go back to change it if he had the chance, a part of him was happy Arianna had died. If only to help ground him when his god-like complex acted up again. Dumbledore shook his old head slightly, beard swishing to and fro. He always managed to get caught up in memories; memories that shouldn't be thought of when he should be focusing on more important things. Like Julian LaFaye, aka Montresor.

The boy was a...piece of work. Albus, himself, couldn't detect any malicious intentions within the boy, but that had been the same situation with young Tom Riddle. The only thing that had clued him in was that single visit to the orphanage.

_I can make them hurt-if I want._

Otherwise, he wouldn't have had a clue, like the rest of the professors. And after a few years, his suspicions had lessened. He always thought that perhaps Tom had just been bullied often at his "home", but once he felt the loving embrace of Hogwarts, he had managed to heal. However, all his dying inklings of something not being _quite right _with the too smart, too handsome, too polite, just overall _too perfect _boy were suddenly resurrected the day the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. Only one Parselmouth lived within the entire school, that he was aware of, and that person was the one and only Tom Riddle.

And from that day onward Albus Dumbledore watched as the most powerful and feared Dark Lord in history grew up and wreaked havoc across the whole British Wizarding community, and sooner rather than later, world. Dumbledore sometimes liked to reminisce about Tom as the smart and charismatic young boy he had once been. Unlike many Gryffindors, Albus didn't hold any sort of prejudice for the Slytherins. That might also be because of his age, but most people over a century old wouldn't care for such frivolities. In fact, he had something akin to respect for the ambitious house.

In his opinion, Slytherins were the most honest of the lot. Every person lied and manipulated to get their way, that was just the way the world was, but Slytherins admitted it without shame, and did they do it _well. _He often wished Tom was still like that. In his honest opinion, he agreed with many things Tom had used to speak of in the 50's and 60's. Dark creatures, for one, deserved rights. Along with that, so many magics that were banned, definitely shouldn't be. Of course there were some that were altogether deadly and shouldn't be allowed to be used under any circumstances, but the restrictions in place now were just ridiculous. Not that Dumbledore always believed that to be true.

Back then, he had been completely against anything dark because he had still been getting over Grindelwald. Now, Dumbledore realized that magic was just that, magic. In its essence, magic was neither Light nor Dark. It just _was. _However, how you _used _that magic was what should be taken into consideration, in the case of laws anyhow.

There were more things he _didn't _agree with though; like blood purity and distancing themselves from muggles. While he knew the whole bloody purity angle made by Tom was just to generate support from powerful Pureblood ministry officials and their rich families, he knew Voldemort truly believed in completely closing the Wizarding World off from muggles. In very few situations did Albus look through rose-tinted glasses, but sadly, this happened to be one of them.

Dumbledore didn't want to believe magic would be persecuted. He wanted to believe that everyone could live in harmony if they just slowly outed themselves. And just like men are willful to do, he put his old wizened head into some proverbial sand and pretended all was well. Besides that, Dumbledore now agreed with most of Tom's old ideals. What he completely disagreed with though, were his ways of achieving said ideals. Instead of trying to go through the courts, when Tom hadn't seen anything happening or any people joining her revolution, he had started an all-out war with Wizarding Britain, something Dumbledore could _not _agree with.

Why shed more blood? They had _just _gotten out of the war with Grindelwald, even if there hadn't been too many wizarding casualties, there had been loads of muggle ones. Why must there be more lives lost all because someone didn't agree with you? So Dumbledore, unintentionally, made himself the beacon of hope _again, _and tried to stop someone who he had failed, _again. _All in all, Dumbledore was just _tired. _He just wanted to rest, but he couldn't quite yet. He still had to save everyone, and this time, he wouldn't let any innocent take the fall.

Not like Arianna had.

* * *

><p>"Please! Just stop it you bastard. Leave us both alone!" A frail woman yelled.<p>

Harry looked on in silence as the stocky male smacked her in the face. Hard. He distantly noticed that that would leave a nasty bruise in the morning. She was very petite, and had pretty blue eyes with small golden shards. With her long white-gold hair that reminded him of the Malfoy's, she was quite the catch. But all those bruises on her took away her beauty, instead making her appear weak and fragile. Weakness in no way attracted him. It just made him want to squish whoever it was that showed it like the bug they were.

He cocked his gun, hands completely steady and eyes unfeeling. The man took another hit, but he didn't feel the need to hurry. Besides, the way his barrel looked in the moonlight was quite captivating. Green and silver truly were a great combination. Another hard smack could be seen, and this time the woman fell down on her side. The man was actually quite large, making a sliver of respect for the woman who could take such harsh blows form for her, and he had shortly cropped brown hair.

_Looks like military. Maybe he was a jackass to one of his people and that's why they want him dead._

Then, he lifted her up again, easily, as if she were a doll, and threw her on the table, whilst removing the thin nightdress she _had _been wearing a few moments before.

_Or maybe he raped one of them. Seems to be common practice between these two._

Suddenly, he felt the urge to eat a cinnamon roll.

_I wonder if I have any at the house. I hope so, because the urge won't leave until I get one._

For a few minutes, while he contemplated making himself that delicious treat, he was completely oblivious to what the poor woman was going through. He could easily hear her screams and whimpers as he raped her small, helpless body, but he honestly couldn't care less. He needed some cinnomany goodness! He blinked his eyes owlishly a second later; realizing that he had gotten off track, and internally promised himself the sweet, gooey gift once he went back home. He quickly took his shot, hitting the 40 year old right in the back of the head and apathetically watched as the woman screamed bloody murder.

Just as he started packing away his stuff, he noticed her frightened eyes lock on him, and without a second thought, he shot her right in her pretty face too. Couldn't have witnesses after all. He started packing **again**, _really, couldn't these people even _**_attempt_** _to not make his job any harder?, _when he saw the face of a young boy pop out of one of the small bedrooms. He took one look at the two bodies, one of his father and the other of his mother, and let out a silent scream, unknowingly falling to his knees in the process.

His mother's usually perfect face that always became an easy smile at the sight of her special little boy was blown completely to bits. One of her beautiful eyes had even made its way across the room. His father, however, had his brains blown apart instead, red and grey mixing together into one all in all, unappealing mass and it sure didn't look as cool as it did on those zombie shows. It just looked freaking terrifying and disgusting.

Just as he could feel himself about to _actually _scream, he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder and he turned around slowly. In front of him stood a boy no older than 16, dressed in all black. He didn't notice the shotgun attached to his back and didn't notice the wand in his hand. Compassionate green eyes were all that filled his sight and he grabbed on to the boy, seeking comfort and momentarily forgetting about what he had just seen.

"Hey there kid. My name's Harry. What's yours?" The small child, no older than seven, looked up with a quiver in his lip, eyes the same as his beautiful mother's.

"I'm I-isaac. Are-are you an angel? Are you gonna save my mama and papa?" Harry cocked his head to the side and fingered one of Isaac's loose brown curls. The boy immediately leaned in to the touch.

"No, I can't save them now. They have passed. But I will give you two choices young Isaac." The small boy nodded shakily, fearing the worst, but he calmed down considerably at the sight of those caring, honest emeralds.

"One, I can take away all your memories. You won't have to deal with having to feel the pain of them dying. I'll make sure to take you to the best family I can find and you can live happily ever after. Without your parents. Or, I can take you to your mama and papa, but you'll never be able to come here again. You'll have to leave your friends, school, and everything else. But you'll be with them. I swear." Isaac bit his lip thoughtfully, not sure on what he should do. But eventually, he decided on the obvious choice. One that both of them had known he would choose all along.

"Pinkie promise I'll be with them?" And Harry gave him the most gorgeous grin at the words, one even better than his mama's, and took his pinkie in his own, while pulling him into a strong, but gentle embrace.

"Pinkie promise." he whispered, and Harry's wand eased its way out of his sleeve, and without a single word, Isaac's eyes became lifeless just like his mother's.


End file.
